Historias musicales de Ash y Misty
by Pokeshipping Fun2018
Summary: Bienvenidos a Historias Musicales de Ash y Misty se trata de las historia que vivirán Ash y Misty que representan en cada canción, solo son One Shot y nada más y serán 10 Capítulos, más 5 Bonus Tracks disfrutenlo, mucho cómo yo lo disfruto escribiendolo, Capítulo: 8 Siempre recuerda que alguien siempre nos está cuidando nuestros pasos que damos en la vida.
1. Algo en Común en los dos

**Algo en común en los dos**

 **Capítulo: 1**

 **Cada quién esta destinado a tener a un mejor, ya sea en su infancia o adolescencia el destino ya tiene, escogida a esa pareja especial que pasará el resto de nuestra vida para siempre pero no todo siempre se da a como uno quiere ya que aunque sean los mejores amigos el destino del hilo rojo no está entrelazado, con esa persona debido aque esa persona pueda ser alguien que siempre ha estado ahí con nosotros pero nunca no damos cuenta de que a esa persona que tanto uno ignora es la que nos va a acompañar por el resto de nuestras vidas.**

 **Y ese no era la excepción nuestra amiga, Misty Waterflower era esa chica que estaba de destinada a pertenecer a alguien más a, quién conoció, durante su viaje Pokemon por las regiones de Kanto, las islas Naranjas, y la región de Jotoh, pero Para su desgracia, su viaje se terminó cuando, llegaron a cuidad Verde, es ahí en donde se entera de que tiene que irse al gimnasio y eso le entristeció mucho más sin embargo se enojó cuando Ash parecía estar feliz por su, partida lo que ella no sabía es que el en el fondo él estaba sufriendo mucho, la separación y eso ella se dio cuenta después ya sabía que su partida le dolía y mucho.**

—Bueno Ash creo que es el momento de decirnos adiós, comentó Misty un poco triste por la próxima despedida que se acercaba muy rápido, y eso la ponía muy triste esto él lo notó y le dijo, él a ella. —

—Oh Misty se como te sientes, y créame que esto a mi también me esta doliendo mucho más sin embargo has de saber algo esto no es un adiós si no un hasta pronto, le comentó el chico a la chica que amaba con todo su ser, pero su miedo a ser rechazado le impidió decirle su más grande secreto. —

—En serio tu vas a regresar algún día y no te vas a olvidar de mi, comentó feliz la chica de quince años a su mejor amigo y ella sabía que cuando Ash hacía una promesa la cumplía, él siempre cumple sus promesas y esta no iba a ser la excepción, pensó ella para sí misma. —

—Lo juró que yo regresare algún día eso, tenlo por seguro comentó él, chico a su gran amor platónico, y después de este, dialogo el chico se fue para su hogar que el que día siguiente emprendería un viaje hacía la región Hoenn. —

13 Años después.

Residencia Waterflower:

Vemos a una señorita de 28 años de edad, próximos a los 29 estaba en la piscina a pesar de que mantenían una comunicación muy constante con, Ash Ketchum lo ultimo que hablaron es que él se, encontraban en la liga de Kalos el se encontraba luchando, por el campeonato y él le dijo a su mejor amiga que lo apoyará ya que estaba en las finales y cuando ella se dio cuenta de todo, eso estaba muy feliz del gran progreso que tenía su amor platónico, estaba muy feliz de ese gran logro que alcanzó su Ash y sí él ganaba esta batalla ella en persona, le haría una pequeña celebración en pueblo paleta, el chico estaba más que de acuerdo, en hacerle una pequeña reunión junto con los demás amigos y al día siguiente le dieron una carta a la líder de Gimnasio.

—Hola Misty aquí vengo para retarte a un, duelo es por lo mismo de siempre comento el chico de pelo café a lo que Misty rápidamente negó. —

—Lo siento mucho Giorgio pero ya yo no soy más la, líder de Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, comentó la pelirroja. —

—Caray Misty pero quién será el nuevo líder del Gimnasio Pokemon, comento el chico un poco desorientado y preocupado, por qué su oportunidad de tener su cita con Misty se le estaba esfumando de sus manos. —

—Mi hermana tiene mucha razón, comentó una chica, de cabello rubio al chico que estaba desorientado por las palabras de ex líder de Gimnasio Pokemon, la blonda estaba ida por el comportamiento del chico y rápidamente cayó en la conclusión de que él estaba enamorado de su hermana menor, Ah por cierto Misty afuera del Gimnasio te espera el cartero le informó su hermana. —

—Muy buenos días Señorita Misty, tengo algunas cartas para usted le comentó el cartero a la señorita, y por cierto viene un paquete con un sobre procedente de la región de Kalos, comentó el cartero a la chica. —

—Una carta para mi proveniente de la región de, Kalos comentó feliz la pelirroja, y con eso el cartero se despidió de ella, pero lo que ella no sabía es que en esa carta traía algo que le haría muy feliz de como ver su mejor amigo se había convertido en todo un campeón, en esa región, y entonces ella se dispuso a leer la carta. —

 _ **Para: Misty**_

 _ **De: Ash Ketchum**_

 _ **Estimada amiga te escribo Estás líneas para disculparme contigo por no ir a visitarte, además he estado pensando que si podemos, hacer la fiesta en tu Gimnasio claro si no te importa, tenemos muchos que ponernos al día en muchos aspectos dijo el chico oriundo de Pueblo Paleta y quiero que sepas que yo soy campeón de la Región de Kalos y en el paquete te mandó unas fotos y una pokebola que contiene un Pokemon no diré cuál es sorpresa solo te diré que te gustará mucho de eso estoy muy seguro comentó él chico seguro de si mismo, en la carta, su mejor amigo más sin embargo había una condición que la Pokebola se debe de abrir en cuidad Celeste una vez cuando Ash estuviera ahí, también le dice que tienen que hablar los dos juntos de cosas muy importantes y aquí le avisa que unos cinco días regresará a cuidad Celeste, bueno querida amiga Misty hasta entonces cuídate mucho sí te esperaré en casa le dijo, el chico y ella concluye de leer la carta.**_

La chica estaba realmente emocionada, pero eso lo permitiría darle un escarmiento por no venir a visitarme de vez en cuando pero además se merece una gran sorpresa comento la chica muy emocionada ya verás, Ash Ketchum yo me ganare un lugar importante en tu corazón mientras, preparaba una pista para un cierta personita que ella adoraba mucho y yo se qué Serena, siente algo por él y sé que Ash ya debe de saber que ella siente algo por él todo esto debe de salir muy bien se dijo para si misma y entonces decidió poner manos a la obra, y llamó a la que les podrían ayudar.

Cinco días después.

—Muy bien ya tenemos todo preparado para la fiesta de esta noche, es tiempo de poner mi plan en acción comentó la chica pelirroja, muy feliz sabe que su plan le dará resultados positivos, pensó para si misma. —

—Bueno todavía tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, comentó la Sra. Ketchum a los presentes que estaban organizando el, Gimnasio para la actividad de esta noche la anfitriona Misty es la más feliz de los presentes. —

Mientras tanto de camino al Gimnasio vemos a nuestros héroes caminando animadamente.

—Bienvenidos a cuidad Celeste, Bienvenidos a mi región Kanto comentó Ash a sus compañeros de viaje por otro lado vemos a la blonda pensante, por qué tiene bonitos recuerdos de está región. —

—Ahhh cuántos momentos tan gratos, tengo de está región fue aquí en esta región que conocí a Ash pero en pueblo paleta aquí desarrollé los sentimientos de Ash y cuando lo volví a ver en la región, crecieron aún más, creó que hoy será el gran día en que me le confiese a Ash, pensó para si misma con una gran Sonrisa. —

—Es hermosa esta cuidad y esta región comentó, Bonnie a sus demás compañeros de viaje de verdad era una hermosa vista el de esta Cuidad, pensó Bonnie para si misma, pero ella notó un extraño brillo en los ojos de Ash y no era por Serena, y Clemont también lo notó. —

—Qué bonita es esta cuidad comentó Clemont, pero notó algo muy diferente este no es el Ash de siempre no señor, comentó el joven inventor y rápidamente iban llegando a su destino estaban a unas cuadras del gimnasio, pero primero entraron al Centro Pokemon para recuperar a sus Pokemon, buena decisión de Ash al llegar a este lugar a y Serena ni si quiera notó ese brillo tan especial en los ojos de Ash. —

—Bueno cómo estamos cerca del Gimnasio, desde este Centro Pokemon lo ideal es revisar que todos nuestros Pokemon se encuentren bien de Salud que dicen les dijo el moreno a sus compañeros. —

—Ellos rápidamente aceptaron la propuesta de Ash. —

En ese mismo instante Ash dejó sus Pokemon, con la enfermera Joy y sé fue hacer unas cosas o más bien avisarle a Misty que ya habían llegado a cuidad Celeste y estaban próximos a llegar al Gimnasio, Ash mandó el mensaje desde su Pokenab y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo y regresó con el grupo.

En el Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste.

—Bueno Sra. Ketchum debemos de terminar esto lo más rápido posible, comentó la chica pelirroja a su futura suegra. —

—¿Cómo que terminemos más rápido Misty? Preguntó la Sra. Ketchum un poco sorprendida con lo que le dijo Misty. —

—Es que acabo de recibir un mensaje de Ash en mi Pokenab, diciéndome que ya estaban en la cuidad pero hicieron una parada por el Centro Pokemon para revisar a los Pokemon para así descartar posibles daños irreparables hacia los Pokemon. —

—Awww mi pequeño bebe ya está en Kanto, comentó muy feliz la Sra. Ketchum a su futura yerna definitivamente estaba muy convencida que Ash y Misty estaban destinados en ser pareja el destino así lo quiso y ella sabía que Ash su pequeño Ashton sentía algo más que una amistad por Misty, no es que Serena no era bonita o algo por el estilo Ash necesita de alguien quién le controle ese ego, y no había nadie más indicado que Misty, para domar el ego de Ash, pensó para si misma la señora Ketchum. —

No te preocupes querida ya todo está prácticamente arreglado, y tú ya estás lista para tu espectáculo, comentó Delia a Misty.

—Sí ya estoy lista solo estoy esperando que sea el momento, oportuno y le dedicare la canción que le demostrará todo lo que siento por él de cómo a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado el amor no ha cambiado de Dueño y eso el ha de saberlo ya yo no puedo seguir callándolo no más dijo, Misty muy segura de sí misma. —

—Esa es la actitud querida ahora debemos, de seguir para terminar esto en una hora que es el tiempo en que se iniciará la fiesta, y gracias por ceder el Gimnasio para celebrarle la fiesta a Ash, dijo feliz Delia. —

—No hay de que lo que sea por él y usted, comentó muy feliz la chica ya terminando de acomodar para la fiesta de bienvenida del Campeón, ella estaba muy emocionada de la llegada de Ash a su cuidad, y ella, lo esperaba con muchas ansias. —

Ya todo estaba listo para la gran actividad, festejarle al muchacho quién había ganado el Campeonato de Kalos y el festejado, y sus acompañantes ya venían cerca y entonces apagaron las luces y cerraron la puerta del Gimnasio y procedieron, a esconderse.

—Hola Misty, Dr Oak hola chicos que se hicieron que raro que se habrán hecho todos comento el chico y entonces escucho unos ruidos y cuando abrieron la puerta todos los invitados gritaron sorpresa y fueron a saludar al campeón de la liga de Kalos. —

Sorpresa gritaron todos los presentes lo que Ash no sé esperaba que Misty le tuviera una sorpresa preparada a su amado Ash, esto lo notó Serena y se puso manos a la obra pero ya Misty se le había adelantado mucho, y pronto se daría cuenta de eso que no tenía nada que hacer ala par de, Misty todo continuó normal hablaron durante la cena de sus aventuras y de cómo Pueblo Paleta, se llama ahora Cuidad Paleta debido a la reputación que tuvo cuando partió en su viajes Pokemon, después de ponerse al día con todos y de haberse saludado mutuamente, era el momento de presentar a los ex compañeros de viajes los actuales compañeros de Ash conformados por Serena, Bonnie y Clemont.

—Muy bien Misty, mamá , profesor Oak, Tracy, quiero que conozcas, a mis nuevos compañeros de viaje comentó el chico muy feliz.

—Mi nombre es Misty y yo era, la líder de este Gimnasio pero a partir de hoy ya no lo seré más comento, la pelirroja. —

—El gusto es todo nuestro comento, los tres. —

—Hola dijeron las demás personas mayores a los acompañantes de Ash, a lo que ellos le respondieron con un lindo saludo. —

—Hola, gracias,por dejarnos que darnos aquí, comentaron los chicos ala personas que les saludaron nosotros somos Bonnie Clemont y Serena. —

Más tarde esa misma noche.

—Así que tu eres mi rival a vencer bien no hay problema, es pan comido para mi comento la blonda.

—Vaya con que tu eres Serena es un gusto, conocerte de seguro sabes quien soy yo verdad comentó la, pelirroja. —

—Caray tu eres Misty Waterflower, dijo Serena muy segura de si misma pero lo que no sabía que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa a ella. —

—Que gane la mejor comentó, la pelirroja a su rival. —

—Así será le respondió Serena. —

Más tarde esa misma noche

Ash y Misty estaban los dos teniendo una, charla algo alterada, pero con justa razón y el lo comprendió dela mejor manera y, después todo fue tomando su cause hasta que Ash decidió armarse de valor, e decidió hablar.

—Sabes que tú eres muy importante para mi después de mí mamá ustedes son las mujeres más importantes para mi y veo que cumpliste, con la petición que te hice Mist comento el chico de pelo Azabache. —

—Lo que sea por ti mi futuro maestro Pokemon, comentó Misty a su mejor amigo de verdad ella estaba muy feliz de su más reciente logró. —

—Misty tenemos que hablar muy serio los dos al abrir esa Pokebola sabrás mis sentimientos por ti que he guardado por mucho tiempo, comento el Azabache, estas de acuerdo Mist te gustará esté Pokemon. —

—Ash yo te tengo una sorpresa preparada desde hace unos días atrás quiero que la escuches muy atentamente y al final de la canción, me des tu veredicto, aquí sabrás cuanto yo esperé por ti, por que yo sabía que tu regresarías a mi, comento feliz la chica Pelirroja a su amor platónico. —

Pueden buscarla cómo Algo de los dos.

Inicio de la pista.

Comienza a sonar canción, que le llega al fondo a cualquiera y lo llena de esperanza, de amar a esa persona aunque esa persona no se de cuenta de que tiene esos mismos sentimientos, hacía su mejor amigo, de la infancia. —

Finaliza la canción y ocurre lo siguiente.

Misty libera al ser que está en la Pokebola y se emociona y le dice.

—Ash esto es un Eevee, comentó la chica muy feliz solo me hace falta una piedra acua y podre tener un hermoso vaporeon, comento la chica.—

—Tus ordenes se hacen realidad y su novio le nuestra la piedra acua y ella lo agarra, de la camisa y lo besa y el le corresponde el beso y vemos al fondo a una Serena con la mandíbula caída en el piso y dijo más después no puede ser ella lo conquistó a él. —

—Entonces Misty le pregunta al Eevee Macho si quiere evolucionar en Vaporeon, y le asintió y así se transformó en un hermoso Eevee y ella volvió y lo beso muy apasionadamente y todos los presentes dijeron Awww. —

 **A veces el decir te amo no es tan importante, si no que es hay que demostrárselo, con hechos y no con palabras a veces es mejor dar un beso y demostrarle tus sentimientos al ser que tú amas con todo tu corazón eso es el amor verdadero, el que será para toda la vida junto a esa persona que te hace sentir tan especial.**

 **Fin.**

 **Joselito55~.**

 **Descargo: Tanto la serie, cómo los personajes no me pertenecen son de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo y esta historia fue hecha para entretener al lector.**

 **N/A: Bueno este es el tercero de 4 fics y mis estimados ya vuelven las, clases para mi pero yo sacaré mi tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, es el momento de hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, el próximo fic a actualizar será ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, nos vemos pronto amigos.**

 **Joselito55~. Fuera**.


	2. El Latir de mí Corazón

Capitulo: 2

El latir en mi corazón

Por:

Joselito

 _ **Ash tenía una gran congoja en su Corazón y no era una enfermedad ¿O sí? La verdad es que el chico estaba muy confundido por este extraño sentimiento que le oprimía su pecho y él no estaba enfermo, ¿Y entonces por que le ocurría estos extraños síntomas más sin embargo todos los miraban preocupado pero Serena era la que estaba más asustada con el actual estado de su amigo sentía, el tenía una leve sospecha de lo que le podría estar pasando en su cuerpo era cómo si le estuviera diciendo ve por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y él chico aún incrédulo de lo que le estaba pasando, pero en ese momento su aura le estaba diciendo ve por ella antes de que sea tarde no dejes que la cobardía y el miedo te aparte de ella lucha hasta, el fin por su amor, y él chico haciendo caso de le que estaban hablando en su interior decidió hacerle alto a su vida para regresar por esa chica a la que le ha ocultado toda, verdad desde el día en el que se separaron ya hace Catorce años de haberse conocido, en eso el se para y se pone a pensar lo que debe de hacer si seguir en la liga o ir a ver a su mejor amiga entonces el pensó en una señal para el poder tomar esa importante decisión y cómo era de imaginarlo, en ese mismo instante se le apareció un celebi y no un cualquier Celebi este era muy peculiar y este vino a buscar a Ash para llevarlo con su amiga, pero amiga Serena estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amigo y al ver cuando vio a ese Celebi en seguida supo que venía a arreglar algo que estaba no andaba muy bien y ahí se preocupó mucho quiso acercarse pero el Pokemon no se lo permitió y hablo con el chico.**_

 _ **Quitaré las omantopopeyas de lo Pokemon, para que puedan oír lo que hablan con un humano.**_

—Hola ¿Tú debes de ser Ash? ¿Por favor? Dime que lo eres mi amiga te necesita y rápido entre ustedes dos hay algo que, quedo pendiente hace mucho tiempo y por qué crees que te sientes con unas opresiones en tu pecho, vamos chico solo debes de su sumar dos más 2 y enseguida te darás cuenta de lo que sucede dijo el que controla espacio y tiempo y es en ese mismo momento, en que Ash se dio cuenta que es lo que tenía que hacer, y habló lo siguiente. —

—Si es muy cierto lo que dices ahora celebi, lo que debería de hacer es ir a cuidad Celeste y decirle de una vez por todas todo lo que yo siento por ella he llevado todo este sentimiento mucho tiempo reprimido dentro de mi corazón y es por eso que yo siento ese dolor necesito liberarlo lo que tengo entonces el Pokemon supo lo que él chico quería hacer y eso era ir a dónde se encontraba su mejor amiga para hablar con ella tenía que decirle muchas cosas a ella y sobre todo tenía que disculparse con ella para, quitarse esa culpa que lo atormentaba mucho y enseguida supo el Pokemon lo que quería ser y le pregunto. —

—Entonces ya tienes planeado lo que vas a hacer, muchacho mira que tenemos que arreglar este asunto ya que el tiempo se esta alterando, y sí no se llega a arreglar esto se podría poner muy feo y no, es bueno eso tenlo por seguro yo no quiero presionarte pero debes de tomar una pronta decisión ya que si no haces nada las consecuencias son fatales Piénsalo bien y luego me dices, le comentó el Pokemon al chico oriundo de Pueblo Paleta. —

—Sí eso es muy verdad pero yo ya tomé una decisión y, cuando Ash Ketchum dice algo lo cumple menos ahora con lo que podría pasarle a, amor de mi vida y eso yo no me perdonaría por nada de este mundo no señor, jamás yo iría hasta las últimas consecuencias por ella, así adelante yo te acompaño a Gimnasio de Misty hay que salvarla de su propia soledad, que la está dejando muy sola no puedo dejarla sola, comentó el chico casi llorando de la impotencia. —

—Hey muchacho tranquilo sí vamos y hacemos las cosas bien todo saldrá muy bien Así que Así que no pierdas la calma, que si todo se hace muy calmadamente todo saldrá cómo las planeamos, dijo el que controla el tiempo a su nuevo amigo y es que este ser puede saber si la persona tiene ese Don de saber quién viene con buenas intenciones y quien no. —

—Bien en dado caso ya he decido lo que vamos a hacer, es momento de ir a donde se encuentra y terminar de una, buena vez y por todas antes de que cosas peores puedan suceder y eso sería fatal, ya que su amistad estaba en riesgo de perderse e inclusive, algo más es más aunque ustedes no me lo crean mis estimados lectores e chico denso sabe de lo que se está apunto de perder. —

Entonces una estela de color verde envuelve al entrenador, y comienzan su viaje pero Serena preocupada porqué su amor, secreto se iba con ese Pokemon y al ver la dirección que se tomó, le preguntó, a su amigo Clemont, hacía a donde se dirige ese Pokemon él simplemente le dice que se dirige para cuidad, Celeste por la dirección que tomó, y como él controla el tiempo, por lo cual sí ella , decidiera ir tras de el le sería prácticamente imposible, debido a la distancia de Kalos a Kanto y eso le hizo temblar de la frustración, ya que era muy posiblemente de que sería demasiado tarde, y no le quedaba que rezar para que Dios y Arceus se apiadaran de ella, lo que no sabe que para ella tiene otros planes y al principio no le iba a agradar, pero era lo que el tenía planeado para la vida de ella y no debía de hacer ningún capricho por eso y ella solo dijo.

—Ojala que para lo nuestro no sea demasiado, tarde no quiero perder el amor de Ash no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin él no quiero una vida sin él ¿Por favor Dios y Arceus, denme una señal para poder saber si tendré una vida con Ash con nuestros niños y hermosos Pokemon, ya me imagino a un Satoshi corriendo por la casa cómo loco al lado de su Pichu, y en ese mismo momento fue sacada de su mundo en sueños, por Clemont. —

—¿Qué piensas Serena? Pregunto el chico a su amiga, que la notaba muy ida y ella no es así de seguro está pensando en Ash aunque ahora que lo pienso mejo el ha estado un poco más alejado de ella y eso no es muy común en el tal vez solo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos, que tiene ella, hacia, el y lamentablemente el no le corresponde a esos, sentimiento y de seguro es por eso de que se fue para cuidad Celeste, a buscar a su amiga y declarársele, a ella. —

—Buena suerte en tú viaje Ash espero que sea muy feliz, al lado de esa chica que yo se que te hará muy feliz solo haz de tener mucha fe y esperanza y veras que todo se arregla yo se que tú lo harás, muy bien y quién sabe este es el primer paso para que serena se enamoré de una vez por todas de mi hermano y deje de pensar en ti que eso no le hace nada bien ni a ella y él, comentó Bonnie refefierendose a su hermano mayor. —

 _ **Mientras tanto en cuidad Celeste**_.

Vemos a una Misty casi totalmente sin vida, y sus hermanas estaban sumamente preocupada por ella, y le rogaba a Dios y Arceus, por ella que no le pasará nada grave ella es, muy joven que tiene la, vida por delante s que si ella se recuperaba de su enfermedad, la dejaría libre, pero estaba muy devastada al saber cómo estaba su hermanita menor, se sentía impotente al verla postrada en la cama y no soportaba su dolor de verla en ese estado, sus dos hermanas estaban en total shock al ver en ese estado y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas hasta que Daisy, que vio un destello verde ¿Será su salvación a sus problemas? Solo queda esperar y averiguar pensó para si misma, cuando el destello se disipa tanto ella cómo, sus hermanas no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, las tres y ellas se sorprendieron, y le preguntaron.

—¿Cómo que haces aquí Ash no deberías de estar compitiendo en alguna liga señor maestro Pokemon? Se que estamos algo enojadas, contigo pero ya no lo estoy si tú estás aquí es para poder ayudar a nuestra hermanita verdad que lo harás dime que si y te perdonaremos, todo dijo Daisy a Ash suplicándole que sí ese amor que le tiene a Misty es verdadero, entonces la podrás salvar y nosotras te estaremos profundamente agradecidas contigo. —

—Tsk ¿Por qué dudan de mi? Si es cierto que me he mantenido descuidada pero no se preocupen chicas que yo he venido a sacar a su hermana de este, sueño tan profundo que yo fui e culpable de provocárselo en primer lugar y yo me disculpo y le digo si lo hice fue por el rechazó que me podría dar su hermana yo me disculpo por dejarla por fuera, pero ahora he venido a sacar a su hermana de esas profundidades, en la que se encuentra ella dijo, Ash. —

—Esta bien te creemos Ash también fue por nuestra culpa, no vimos el daño que le estábamos haciéndole a ella al alejarte de ella, si todo sale bien liberare a mi hermana de su cargo de como líder de Gimnasio de la cuidad Celeste, no todo el tiempo debemos de pensar, en nosotras es tiempo de que Misty volva a estar a tu lado y esta vez para siempre, cómo debió de ser desde la primera vez en la que se despidieron cuando la llamamos de cuidad verde, comentó la blonda al chico que muy pronto sería su cuñado. —

—Las entiendo chicas discúlpame por, abandonar su hermana no fue mi intención yo no quería ser ama el, amigo de Andrea nada tu hermana pero el entrenamiento servía mucho tiempo y, había olvidado pero jamás y nunca olvide mi mente y de mi corazón yo la, amo con todo mi ser siempre estaba por ahí y siempre pensando en ella yo soy, más que un amigo Espero que ustedes me perdone y acepte mi relación con su hermana porque yo la amo de verdad y yo no me quería volver de hacerle, daño yo he aprendido mi lección los seres humanos cometemos errores y es de, humanos perdonar los errores que cuando los cometemos Qué hacen las cosas, sin pensar y emiten cometemos los grandes errores que no hay que, terminar pagando los buscando ese perdón el ser uno ama aunque sea inclusiva, púes ya demasiado tarde para hacerlo. —

— lemas que cometiste un error y te como toda persona a cometer errores eso es digno de admirar por lo que debiste haber hecho a nuestras hermana Ver y escuchar que te arrepientes de todo el que hiciste y estar dispuesto a ayudarla para salir de su estado actual estoy muy orgullosa de ti Ash eres muy digno de ser novia de nuestra mano y por eso te aceptamos tu futuro novio siempre cuando prometas respetarla, ahora Explícame cómo te diste cuenta que mi hermana estaba sufriendo mucho por tu ausencia dijo Daisy. —

—Es fácil Ven a ese Pokémon que están a la par de ustedes chicas, bueno él es mi amigo de ella me vino avisar, que ya está muy delicada y necesita que yo fuera a verla para tratar de ayudarla, a volver a la normalidad El estaba muy preocupado por ella la verdad, también es que yo me sentía unos dolores raros en mi pecho y yo no sabía de lo, que era hasta vi que llegó el Pokémon qué hago entre la el espacio y tiempo y eso me, estaba sucediendo, a mi lo que yo estaba que era un fuerte latido que oprimía mi, pecho no sabía que era hasta el recordé lo que he vivido con Misty Entonces, dónde me di cuenta y o que está enamorado de ella que no tenía que ser, cobarde y mi más oscuro sin miedos. —

Entiendo todo lo que han pasado chicas Yo también e sufrido mucho o sea para mí en este cuando ustedes la llamamos por primera vez aquel fatídico día cuando llegamos nosotros a Ciudad verde guardo y discutió con mi adorada pelirroja salió corriendo de Centro Pokémon yo fui detrás de ella buscarla para ver qué es lo que le estaba pasando enfrentando a tres chicos con ella sola en media la plaza y eso no era justo para mí entonces llegó Brock hicimos hacer la pelea más justa y en ese momento vencer a esos hermanos invisibles e inservibles llegó el equipo Rocket arde agarrar a Pikachu pero no lograron no su objetivo y salió volando como siempre esto a escuchar a las hermanas de Misty seguir un poco y se alegraron que yo estaba ahí para ayudarla en ese momento tan difícil estaba pasando junto a un par de perdedores quién ya nos ha sido contratado por el equipo Rocket para hacer su trabajo sucio pero no lo lograron hacer entonces en ese momento de hay si tomo la palabra para decir algo al entrenador.

—Cómo que ahora yo recuerdo, algo que, me dijo la jefa de inspección Pokemon que por la culpa de unos chicos, ocurrieron unas cosas que no estaban permitidas por la liga Pokemon ellos fueron injustos al poner a luchar tres contra uno y eso no es permanente permitido por la liga Pokemon, y entonces esos tres fueron mandados a volar, cómo lo que son unos perdedores de quinta comento la blonda, mientras ve cómo Ash, le hervía la sangre de la cólera, al oír eso mas sin embargo, yo me siento muy orgullosa de mi hermanita, por ser la mejor líder de Gimnasio pero ya es momento, de que alguien ocupe su lugar y ese alguien soy yo a partir de esté momento, yo declaró a Misty libre para que puedas acompañarte Ash no hay mejor compañía que la tuya para nuestra hermana y es por eso que te damos tú, aprobación de sus hermanas y Ash saltó de alegría y Daisy pensó que este Ash, no ha cambiado nada, y jamás cambiará y eso es bueno los dos eran el uno del otro, pensó para si misma. —

—Gracias por tu confianza y por darle la libertad, a Misty yo te prometo que no te defraudare yo estaré siempre para ella, sin importar el por que yo la amo así cómo es ella y no deben de dudar de mi jamás, por qué yo a Misty la quiero con todo mi corazón y en ese momento, el sintió un leve palpitar del corazón de su amada Sirenita lo que yo debo de hacer, darle todo mi amor y ella se va a recuperar pronto pensó para si mismo y las hermanas de Misty captaron la indirecta de Ash y recuperaron a un más las esperanzas, de recuperar a su adorada hermanita y a su amor de toda su vida las chicas lo apoyaron vamos Ash queremos a nuestra hermana de vuelta y tu eres el indicado para traerla de regreso a nosotros pensaron las chicas, ellas sabían que el podía hacerlo. —

—Gracias chicas por comprenderme y apoyarme a pesar de que le hice daño a ese ser tan especial a quien amo y daría mi vida por ella quiero que sepan que yo siempre estaré ahí para ella no se preocupen de verdad y yo quiero que estén presente para que vean que lo que digo es cierto, comentó el chico de Pueblo Paleta alas hermanas sensacionales. —

—De verdad nosotros confiamos en ti, Ash te ponemos a nuestra hermana en nuestras manos para que la puedas ayudar y así emendar tu error, así que te dejamos esa misión para ti y si la cumples tendrás, nuestra disculpa, comento la blonda al chico de pelo color azabache. —

 _—Buen ok acepto el reto veamos a ver que vamos a hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como en los viejo tiempos en donde siempre me reía o discutíamos por cualquier cosa para ella se levantará de ahí y fuera, y fuera la misma chica de la que me enamore desde hace catorce años, pensó para sí el chico, entonces se escucharon un pequeño gemido Ash se giró, y volvió a ver quien era y se llevo su mayor sorpresa, de la mañana. —_

 _—Ash que haces aquí tu no deberías de estar entrenando para, liga de Kalos dijo muy sorprendida la pelirroja, de verdad no se esperaba que el estuviera ahí junto a ella y no al par de esa oportunista de Serena, pensó para si misma, y vio cómo estaba ahí juntos a sus hermanas , y fueron a hablar con ella. —_

 _—Cómo te sientes Misty nos tenía súper preocupadas de que no te fueras a recuperar y entonces celebi llego junto a Ash para tú volvieras en sí y además, tenemos que infórmate que eres libre ya no eres la líder de Gimnasio. —_

 _—¿Que es en serio? Pregunto la pelirroja a sus hermanas, estas no dijeron nada pero asintieron y en ese momento se fue a empacar sus cosas y para irse con Ash en su viaje de nuevo a la región Kalos a buscar La, última de Ash._

 _—Bien Ash cuida muy bien de nuestra hermanita sí es nuestro tesoro valóralo muy bien te la entregamos a ti, la cuidaras bien Ash dijeron sus hermanas . —_

 _—Sí Daisy yo la cuidaré bien, no se preocupen, chicas así que fue un placer verlas hasta pronto, dijo Ash a las hermanas sensacionales y se fue a esperar a su amiga y luego se fueron. —_

 _—Ya estás listo señor maestro Pokemon para irnos? Pregunto su amiga. —_

 _—Si lo estoy y comenzaron a caminar hasta un nuevo horizonte, en su nuevo viaje cuando caminando hacía una nueva aventura. —_

 _—Chao chicas comentaron los dos y partieron con celeby. —_

 _ **Cuando llegan al puerto de Ciudad, Celeste los dos se habían confesado sus sentimientos mutuos luego Llamar a sus, respectivos amigos se montaron al barco y se encaminaron hacia la región Kalos, sin importar lo que suceda en la vida si uno se tiene al otro todo saldrá, bien sin importar Por cuántos problemas pasan si están juntos podrán vencer lo que sea más con El poder del amor no hay nada que pueda romper ese fuerte poder luego a montarse en el barco los dos compartir un hermoso y tierno, beso que es Sella su compromiso de noviazgo la chica de pelo rubio al ver esta pareja cuando llegó a la región Kalos sintió celos de la pelirroja porque ahora Ash era su novio Serena no podía creer que una líder de gimnasio, ciudad Celeste le quitaría a su amado entrenador de pueblo paleta no lo ella no quería aceptar esa dura y cruel realidad Pero es mejor vivir la verdad que vivir una mentira para toda la vida y pensar sí el verdaderamente me como, yo a él lo amo y serena no comprendía es ellos estaban muy enana enamorados, sabía bien sus defectos y virtudes y Cómo saber si ambos era o no eran, fieles, así cumplían las palabras por suerte para separa nuestros protagonistas los dos, cumplieron sus objetivos al 100% de la calidad nunca tuvieron problemas, te supieron comunicar bien A pesar de las trampas que le ponía Serena a ellos, y quién sabe porque Selena no cayó en cuenta que no querían sus trampas Más, sin embargo una simple y sencilla cosa impide que ellos cayeron en la trampa de, Serena su amor es mutuo su amor verdadero y su alma eran para los dos, por que con solo mirar a los ojos se daban cuenta que su amor es mutuo y, verdadero, sin importar los obstáculos que le pondrá la vida ellos lo pasaran, por qué se tienen a unos pocos, gracias a Celebi Ash recupero a Misty, y ella se lo agradeció mucho y siguieron a delante en su viaje Pokémon por la región de Kalos juntos cómo pareja.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 2**_

 _ **Joselito55~**_

 _ **Nos vemos el capítulo 3 fecha de estreno 02 del 6 del 2016**_

 _ **Dedicatoria de este nuevo capitulo a mi mejor amiga Kelilight, espero que te guste mucho amiga.**_

 _ **Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

 _ **N/A: muy bien amigos este es 4 de 4 capítulos, 3 para abecedario y uno para Playing Music muy pronto Tengo, actualizaciones otros estaban un poco abandonado pero no era mi intención dejarlos, así yo siempre prometo lo que cumplo y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido, que puedas Para complacer a todos mis lectores di mi perfil Pero qué, tengan una feliz semana santa al lado de todos sus amigos seres queridos amados, Así que Próximamente traeré nuevas actualizaciones para historia que han, largamente desactualizados por uno u otro motivo.**_

 _ **Joselito55~**_ _._


	3. Capítulo: 3 Tu nombre Tatuado en Mi Piel

_**Capítulo: 3**_

 _ **Tú amor lo tengo Tatuado en mi Piel.**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott 1987~.**_

 _ **Capítulo:**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **Nombre del Fic:**_

 _ **Historias Musicales de Ash y Misty**_.

 _ **Aclaración: Negrita Flash Black cuando hayan recuerdos del pasado, Cursivas cuando el narrador este hablando o el personaje relate algo de suma importancia, negrita cursiva es la introducción de la historia, y finalización del mismo cómo los créditos al final de la historia.**_

 _ **Fue hace ya cómo unos casi catorce años de que no se ven el uno de otro y eso le esta doliendo mucho a la chica por que piensa que el la abandonó y eso le duele mucho además de que ocultaba un gran secreto que la estaba matando por dentro lo amaba y mucho, y lo cierto es sí ese amor es bilateral o unilateral la chica piensa que es lo último, ya casi están a vísperas de que llegará esa fecha y a ella le provocaba un mar de sentimientos, al llegar ese día a veces quiere tirar por la borda ese estúpido sentimiento y no amar a nadie más ya que estaba demasiado herida, el saber nada o casi nada la agobia y de que firma, y lo último que sabe es que está en Kalos con una chica llamada Serena y el solo le interesa capturar muchos, Pokemon pero no sabe, que hay alguien muriendo de amor ella se está desangrando por dentro debido a lo abandonada que estaba ella y ella no se imaginaba cómo podría salir de esta esta situación parece que la relación de amigos estaba muy deteriorada, y no había salvación alguna para lo más inminente que se miraba venir, ella pensaba que el problema era solo ella pero que tan equivocada estaba ella. En una región muy lejana a Kanto vemos a un chico y a su Pikachu en su hombro muy preocupado por su entrenador, esa cara tan sombría no le era del todo bueno y esto lo sabían Clemont, Bonnie, y Serena la verdad estaba muy preocupados por él el no debería de estar así ya que casi se acerca, la liga y debe de concentrarse en ello pero había algo en la mente de ese chico que no le permitía hacer eso algo no le permitía pensar bien para luchar por ser el campeón de la región, y él en pensar en el campeonato primero irá a arreglar este problema que le agobia mucho desde tiempo atrás y él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, entonces se despidió de sus amigos para «Irse a dormir» y no es así cuando ya todos se fueron a dormir el aprovecho, para irse para así no levantar sospechas no obstante le dejará una nota explicándole lo sucedido, al día siguiente Bonnie se despertó y se fue a buscar a Ash para el desayuno, y cuando entró a su cuarto ya no estaba en su cuarto y chica peliblonda grito con todas sus fuerzas asustándoles a los demás.**_

—Ayyyyyy chicos vengan aquí que Ash no esta, dijo una Bonnie muy espantada luego al lado de la mesita de noche, vio una nota, decidió leerla cuando sus demás amigos llegaran para que corroboran que lo estaba pasando era real y no era un secuestro, de hecho para cuando Clemont y Serena llegaron y entraron al cuarto de Ash y le preguntaron lo siguiente a su compañera de viaje. —

—¿Dónde está Ash? Preguntaron los dos chicos obviamente desesperado es obviamente que están desesperados de no saber nada de Ash de hecho estaban muy preocupados por él, y en ese mismo momento la chica rubia decidió que era el momento justo de hablar. —

—No lo sé sólo se que él dejó esta nota a la par de la mesita, de noche y yo los estaba esperando para poder leerles lo que el puso aquí en la nota yo también estaba muy preocupada por su desaparición pero ya se sabe que está muy bien y sí ustedes quieren ya puedo leerles el por qué el motivo de ida tan repentina comento, la hermana menor del inventor. —

—Sí adelante hermanita, puedes comenzar a, leer cuando tú quieras esa nota ya que así ya no nos vamos a preocupara, por él y Serena prométeme que no harás nada indebido cuando se descubra el motivo el que Ash dejara, la liga por algún motivo que el consideró muy importante para no asistir, pero la verdad si se apura llegará a tiempo comentó, Clemont para los demás. —

—Bien Bonnie ya dinos que es lo que contiene esa dicha nota, dijo la chica con un deje de desesperación y a ser notada por los, demás se disculpo sorry perdón me deje llevar de más por mis emociones, comentó una apenada Serena y con esto Bonnie procederá a leer la nota. —

—Bien procederé a leer la nota que dejó aquí Ash informó Bonnie a sus amigos, y entonces leyó la nota para saber por que se fue de esa manera se fue de una liga tan importante para él, dijo Bonnie bien aquí voy y procedió a leer esa dichosa nota. —

 ** _Discúlpenme chicos si no me, encontrarán en mi habitación pero ayer me puse a oír una canción y me recordó, de que tengo un asunto pendiente y es por eso que por eso que me voy de vuelta de nuevo a mi región natal necesito arreglar, esto ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde y sí todo me sale bien vendré, muy pronto y espero que sea a tiempo pero esto ya no lo debo de posponer, ya y tú haz lo mismo Clemont dile a ese ser tan especial lo que sientes por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde, veré sí aún no será demasiado tarde para mi y yo tengo la fe de que yo llegaré a tiempo aún, pensó de manera positiva el chico de pelo azabache, el esperaba poder hablar con esa persona que él creé que lo abandonó pero eso no es cierto, él aún la lleva tatuada en su piel y en su alma, él lleva tatuado el nombre de ese ser que él ama mucho lo que no sabe es que el chico contaría con un aliado en tratar de conquistar a Misty y traerla de vuelta a sus aventuras con él y sus amigos, y con eso Bonnie terminó de leer la carta muy emocionada, de lo romántico de que era de vez en cuando Ash ella y su hermano se dieron cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Ash pero Serena casi daba en el clavo y cuando lo hiciera, la noticia no le iba gustar para nada pensaron los dos chicos, lo bueno es que Clemont estará ahí para ella cuando lo necesite, él será su pilar de apoyo._**

—WTF no puede ser entonces Ash se fue para Kanto que tiene que hacer ahí no puede ser verdad cómo se le ocurre a ir a su región natal cuando él debería de estar aquí ya casi se viene la competencia, encima y se le ocurre ausentarse que chico urchh grito enojada la chica, y los demás estaban asustados hasta que Bonnie no aguanto más y le dio una tremenda cachetada que la dolió a Clemont pero era necesario para calmarla por qué ya había perdido los estribos y eso ella se los agradecería siempre. —

—Uyyy Serena ya cálmate si pareces una chica inmadura, lo que tuvo que hacer Ash no es asunto tuyo así que compórtate bien mujer, me estaba sacando de quicio tus lloriqueos, comento Bonnie, y tanto Serena y Clemont ahora eran los asustados, pero Serena comprendía a Bonnie. —

—Lo siento chicos creó que me dejé llevar por mis emociones y no pensaba con claridad y gracias Bonnie, por esa bofetada era lo que yo necesitaba, estaba fuera de mi pero debe de ser mi miedo, a perder a Ash y ahora que lo pienso con más claridad, creó que Ash ama a otra chica y ahora yo lo veo muy en claro él me estaba evitando todo este tiempo y he de admitir que yo he perdido a Ash para siempre dijo la chica un poco triste. —

—No te preocupes por eso ahora Serena veras hay muchos, chicos de los cuales te puedes enamorar, no más es que debe de estar alerta y buscar al chico adecuado y pescarlo, con tus encantos culinarios, y cualidades para con tus Pokemon comentó Bonnie a la peli miel. —

—Ah no te preocupes mucho si Serena apuesto, que hay muchos chicos que de seguro querían conquistarte, y él susurró algo sin que Bonnie o Serena le oyesen lo que iba a decir, y yo soy uno de esos chicos que te quiere conquistar y créeme que lo haré Serena terminó por susurrar Clemont, trataré de conquistarte para que seas mi novia y en ese momento las chicas le preguntaron al chico. —

—Clemont tú dijiste algo dijo Serena un poco interesada por lo que podría haber dicho su mejor amigo más sin embargo el rápidamente lo negó y entonces ella sospecho de él pero le iba a jugar su propio juego sin que él lo supiera o al menos eso era lo que la peli miel pensaba, pero el se dio cuenta de que jugaría su juego y era eso lo que él quería, y así iniciaría lo que llamaría operación conquistar el corazón de Serena. —

—Muy bien chicos, aquí nos iremos a quedar mientras que Ash regrese de nuevo a la región quién me apoya comentó Bonnie muy emocionada con la idea de quedarse un rato por aquí, y los chicos no tardaron en responder. —

—Nosotros comentaron los chicos muy emocionados, de esperar aquí a su mejor amigo ojala que todo te vaya bien Ash con ese ser tan especial que tienes haya en tú región amigo gracias y aprovecharé cada momento con Serena hasta tu regreso suerte y gracias por brindarme está oportunidad no la voy a desaprovechar ya lo veras amigo. —

 _ **Mientras tanto en la región Kanto.**_

 _ **Vemos que el maestro Pokemon se va acercando a cuidad celeste, a ver a su antigua amiga que dirá ella de él cuando lo vea, de seguro lo va a regañar por no venirla a visitar, pero él venía preparado para enfrentarla a ella y a su coraza de hielo, y vaya que lo iba a lograr**_.

Ya estando cerca de Cuidad Celeste, ha llegado el momento de la, verdad para el maestro Pokemon.

—Lo que yo daría por que Ash estuviera aquí a mi lado pero no él esta en otra liga y de seguro esta con esa tal serena, dijo la chica pelirroja pero lo que ella no sabía que cierto chico, venía hacía a donde ella a su gimnasio y pensó sí Ash viniera a verme aún a pesar de que tuviera que dejar la liga entonces mi amor es realmente correspondido, y entonces cómo si era una señal y eso la hizo salir rápidamente de sus pensamientos y vio al chico de sus sueños y casi se desmaya del susto al verlo.

Y en ese mismo instante ingresa él chico su hasta ahora mejor amigo Ash Ketchum pensó para si misma y en ese mismo momento se daría el choque de ambos mundos o eso pensaba Misty.

—Hola Misty discúlpame por tantos años de tenerte en el olvido pero, no es que no eres muy importante para mí no señor es que si yo te llamaba me iba a dar esa nostalgia y se me rompería el corazón y eso me obligaría a venir a verte y yo quería entrenar pero hubieron muchas cosas que pasaron en mi vida y unos recuerdos que pasaron de una canción que no logró sacármela de mi mente dijo un angustiado Ash. —

—Quieres decir que solo por pura nostalgia vienes aquí a verme ASH KETCHUM grito muy enojada Misty y en ese momento quería darle una cachetada pero no sé atrevió no sabía si era el mismo o ha cambiado pero lo que le dijo a continuación la dejó helada, muy helada. —

—Misty se que me merezco todo esto, pero entiéndeme yo era un inmaduro que sólo pensaba en los Pokemon y nada más, pero con el pasar de los años he madurado y mucho y he dejado la liga Pokemon de Kalos para venir aclara todo esto y eso tu lo sabes muy bien cómo yo lo sé se que me amas con todo tu ser y quería saber si podías venir conmigo a Kalos le comento el chico a la chica y la chica se quedó sin habla y e eso llegaron sus hermanas y dijeron. —

—Ve con el Misty sí vino hasta aquí y dejó todo por ti para hablar con él entonces el de verdad te ama y yo le creó así que alistas tus cosas y te vas con el a Kalos y no te preocupes del Gimnasio ya llegó el momento de que lo cuidemos por ti y además puedes quedarte el tiempo que tú quieras con Ash en el resto de su viaje y sí esta por terminar puedes acompañarlo en el próximo que el tenga Misty así que no te preocupes. —

—Y tú querido cuñado muchas gracias por no olvidar a nuestra hermanita caray Ash ya estábamos pensado que no ibas a llegar jamás chico y nuestra hermanita pero no importa, ya estas aquí y eso es lo importante ahora ve con ella y hazla muy feliz nosotras contamos contigo Ash dijo la Blonda. —

—Caray chicas muchas gracias por su confianza y prometo no defraudarlas chicas ya verán cómo las cosas saldrán bien por Kalos, y cuando las hermanas de Misty iban a responder Misty apreció y pregunto. —

—Ya estamos listo para nuestro viaje señor futuro maestro Pokemon comentó la pelirroja al chico que amaba con todo su ser y que muy pronto sería su novia y eso ella lo presentía que serían algo más que amigos, el chico asintió y se dirigieron de nuevo a la región Kalos a terminar el desafío de Ash. —

 _ **Mientras tanto en Kalos.**_

 _ **Ya han pasado más de día y medio, desde que Ash se fue y ya se estaban preocupando a sus amigos, y ya se estaban muy preocupados por él ya estaba anocheciendo, y eso significaba que mañana iniciaban las competencias y aún no había señal de ellos, y en ese momento en el que deciden ir a dormir para, ver cómo van a encontrar a Ash pero el futuro maestro Pokemon le manda a Bonnie un mensaje telepáticamente diciéndole que fueran a dormir que mañana hablarían de lo sucedido para cuando nosotros llegamos será muy de noche y ya el centro Pokemon estará cerrado y nosotros dormiremos afuera comentó el chico pelinegro a la rubia y ella entendió y se fue a decirle a los demás que se fueran a dormir que mañana hablarían con él.**_

—Ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que levantarse temprano dijo Bonnie bostezando de mucho sueño y los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo raro ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ven de esa forma tan rara? Preguntó Bonnie a los demás y estos no dudaron en contestarle. —

—¿Pero que pasará con Ash? Preguntó Clemont sumamente preocupado por su ausencia del entrenador y Bonnie pareció entender ese punto por lo que no dudo en comprender y en decirle lo que Ash le comentó a ella no hace mucho les diría la verdad para que los chicos no se preocupen más, por el. —

—Hermanita sí sabes algo es mejor que nos lo digas y así no nos preocupamos por Ash si hermanita, dijo e joven inventor y la chica menor, se dio cuenta de la angustia de los dos y convencida de eso es entonces que ella le contará la verdad de lo que él les dijo comentó la niña rubia. —

—Verán chicos lo que me dijo Ash que ya viene en camino, y se va demorar bastante para cuando este aquí ya el centro Pokemon estará cerrado cuando regresen aquí así que e me dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir y mañana el hablaría con nosotros y si les parecen, que tal si nos vamos a descansar mañana será un día muy cansado y debemos de tener muchas energías para el día de mañana comento la chica. —

—Si fue Ash el que te dijo todo esto entonces, yo te creó ya nos vamos a descansar y si vienen de camino ya, no tardarán en venir, pero creó que Joy cerrara más tarde de lo común así, que el podría hablar con todos nosotros y así le preguntaremos que tal le, fue que dices Serena nos vamos a dormir. —

—Si seguro Clemont ya yo tengo mucho, sueño ya mañana hablaremos con Ash así vámonos a dormir que mañana, será un día muy pesado y por dicha que las competencias empezaran tarde, noche así Ash y su acompañante podrán dormir bien y entrenar un poco, para el evento así vámonos a descansar suerte Ash con esa chica que tú amas, dijo Serena y se durmió. —

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

 _ **Muy buenos días bella durmiente ya es hora de despertar, ya son las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente debemos bañarnos e ir a desayunar algo o acaso no tienes hambre mira te hago una propuesta sí gano la liga de Kalos te invitare a una cita y esto solo te lo pediría a ti y es lo tener una cita muy romántica ¿te parece? Preguntó el chico.**_

—No juegues Ash en serio lo harías tendrías una cita conmigo si ganas la liga de Kalos ¿Pero no es justo Ash? ¿Y yo que pensaba que lo hacías solo por que me quieres de verdad pero ni modo yo acepto si ganas voy a tú cita sí dijo la chica un poco desilusionada, de que la propuesta no fuera de carácter romántico pero al final de esa velada se llevara una sorpresa se dijo para si mismo Ash sin que Misty se enterara de la sorpresa. —

—No juego Misty todo lo que digo es muy en serio así que no dudes de mi Mist y ahora movámonos tenemos que desayunar pero antes de eso debemos de buscar a los chicos que ya están desayunando en el centro Pokemon dijo el futuro maestro Pokemon. —

—Hola chicos que tal están disculpen la molestias, por irme de esa manera ayer no fue mi intención asustarlos, ah y antes que pregunten quién es ella se las presento ella es mi mejor amiga, y excompañera, Misty, Misty ellos son Clemont, Bonnie y Serena. —

—Mucho gusto Chicos espero llevarnos bien en lo que queda del viaje comentó feliz Misty a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de aventuras. —

—Bueno no importa lo importante es que ya estás aquí así que, vamos a entrenar para el primer evento de la tarde recuerda que inician a las tres de la tarde y tú batalla es en una hora más tarde Ash le recordó Clemont al chico el solo asintió y se fueron a entrenar. —

 _ **¿Qué sorpresa le tendrá preparado Ash a Misty? espéralo en el siguiente capítulo de Playing Music, sólo les aseguro algo que será muy romántico el próximo capítulo será Ash le revele a Misty su gran secreto, espéralo nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 3**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el capítulo: 4.**_

 ** _Dedicatoria de este nuevo capitulo a mejor amiga Kelilight, espero que te guste mucho amiga, dejeme felicitarle por su próximo cumpleaños que está a la vuelta de la esquina feliz cumpleaños amiga pasala bien ok._**

 ** _Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra._**

 ** _N/A: muy bien amigos este es 1 de 2 capítulos, para Playing Music muy pronto Tendré nuevas actualizaciones otros fics estaban un poco abandonados pero no era mi intención dejarlos, así yo siempre prometo lo que cumplo y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido, que pueda Para complacer a todos mis lectores di mi perfil Pero qué, tengan una feliz semana santa al lado de todos sus amigos seres queridos amados, Así que Próximamente traeré nuevas actualizaciones para historia que han, largamente desactualizados por uno u otro motivo_**

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_


	4. Capítulo: 4 Hazlo con Amor

_**Capitulo:**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **Hazlo Con Amor**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Capitulo: 4**_

 _ **Estamos a las últimas instancias de la liga regional de Kalos en donde muy pronto tendremos al ganador de la liga ambos entrenadores están muy concentrado en lo suyo se pondría decir que están en última instancia para saber quien de los dos será el nuevo campeón de la región y el chico que tendrá la oportunidad para enfrentarse a la liga de sus respectivas regiones para ser un maestro Pokemon y este probablemente esté será el último ataque, será el que defina quién será el ganador de la liga y estos son los contrincantes, Ash Ketchum procedente de la región Kanto, y el otro se llama Trip procedente de la región Teselia comentó el narrador del encuentro.**_

—Vaya Trip estamos en las últimas instancias, un último ataque y esto podría definir al nuevo campeón de esta, región así que estás listo eh por que y mi Pokemon vamos con todo para ganar, está liga ya lo verás dijo el futuro Maestro Pokemon y él tenía un gran presentimiento de que ganaría esa liga y se lo iba a dedicar a mejor amiga y novia Misty Waterflower. —

—Bien tienes mucha razón Ash Ketchum es hora, de terminar esto el ultimo ataque define quién será el ganador de la liga, de la región Kalos dijo Trip muy confiado de ganar la liga pero lo que el no sabía es que el no ganaría esa liga Pokemon el destino quiere que Ash gane esa liga, como recompensación por no haber ganado una liga anterior pero, si eso pasará sí Ash ganará esa liga sería la última que asistiría ya que podrá pelear su puesto con lance en la liga índigo de la región Kanto.

 _Muy bien prepárate Milotic este será el, último ataque todo o nada y yo se que vamos a ganar algo me lo dice pero, debemos de dar todo lo mejor de nosotros para poder lograr hacerlo debemos, de ganar hoy amigos no sé preocupen si ganamos bien pero si llegamos a perder no se preocupen, ya todos nosotros hemos hecho un gran trabajo así que yo estaré orgulloso de todos ustedes chicos sin importar el por qué ¿estás listo ya Trip para el ataque definitivo? Pregunto Ash a su rival y amigo._

 _Vaya Ketchum hasta la pregunta ya ofende ¿Lista Serperior para el último ataque esto lo define todo? Le pregunto el chico a su Pokemon y este le asiente con su cabeza bien ahora escuchen todos chicos si ganamos hoy bien y si no podemos hacerlo no se preocupen yo quiero que sepan que yo estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes así que sí ganamos hoy bienvenido sea si no el otro año lo volveremos a intentar así que adelante chicos, vamos con todo dijo el rival y amigo de Ash Ketchum._

 _Muy bien Serperior utiliza hojas mágicas al máximo poder ordenó el chico y el Pokemon sin chistar acató su orden y preparó un fuerte tornado de hojas mágicas y en ese momento el entrenador de pueblo paleta ya sabía que ataque tenía que realizar a continuación._

 _Bien Milotic prepara tu rayo de hielo, ahora ordenó entrenador Pokémon para que pudiera detener el ataque que se venía, acercando peligrosamente hacia ellos ya casi lo logra tocar posiblemente Milotic, podría ser lastimado chica inconsciente y ese sería el final de esa batalla, y el ganador sería el entrenador de origen de la ciudad de Teselia Entonces, ese ataque pegó de lleno en el tornado de hojas mágicas transformando, el viento llave mágica las hojas solidificado efecto de rayo de hielo, Entonces porqué me aplicó una fuerza y Volvió el ataque hacia el Pokémon quién lo, efectúa propinándole un gran golpe casi dejándolo inconsciente y luchaba, para ponerse de pie pero su fuerzas de flaquear al máximo esto su, entrenador lo pudo ver y se preocupo mucho por el y luchaba por mantenerse de pie Pero llegó el momento que es sucumbió y se desmayó cuando se está apagando su fuerza llegó al límite él estaba Ya cansado el golpe que le volvió Milotic a él se fue muy devastador para el y es cuando yo lo que el refrié y dijo a los entrenadores_

—Serperior no puede continuar por lo, tanto Milotic y Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta ganan Esta es la ronda y por eso, la liga Pokémon de a los proclama campeones de la región dijo el refrié, a todos que estaba presente en el ring fue una pelea muy reñida pero saber el, veredicto que tomó el réferi al ver el último Pokémon sucumbió en Arena, estadio puso muy feliz a todos sus familiares y amigos y su mirada lucia, tan triste el entrenador vio y comprendió que hay segundas oportunidades, para ganar y eso es lo que él haría tomaría esa segunda oportunidad para, corregir sus errores y entendí intenta luchar en otro campeonato, para salir campeón de la liga. —

Hey Qué pasa amigo no estés tan triste, diste lo mejor de ti ¿Y eso lo que importa no? Preguntó Ahora tiene muchos rato, para intentar ver tus errores y tratar de ganar una nueva liga Pokemon así que no te, preocupes que de los errores se aprenden y trata de dar lo mejor de ti mismo, y todo se ira armando y que todo en tu vida valdrá la pena intentarlo así es que no te preocupes, si luchas con todo tu corazón y alma lograrás todo lo que tú quieras conseguir, sin importar el porqué dijo un alegre Ash Ketchum. —

—Tienes razón Ash no comportarme como un tonto video de ser uno luchar por mis objetivos debo de alcanzar mi meta Y esa meta es ser un buen maestro Pokémon Si eso sólo lo lograré luchando con todos mis Pokémon a mi lado hombro a hombro luchando hasta el final para conseguir ese gran objetivo que tengo trazado en mi mente sólo creyendo en mí mismo y en los demás que está conmigo seré capaz de poder lograr mi meta Qué es ser maestro Pokémon en mi región comentó muy Trip muy emocionado a su amigo Ash Ketchum. —

 _ **En ese momento todos sus mejores, amigos se acercaron hacia él para poder saludarlo felicitar por el triunfo tan, merecido que se tiene y ahora tendrá la oportunidad de enfrentarse en su, región para ser un verdadero maestro Pokémon lo que él no sabía es que, su mejor amiga y novia también está nominada para el tono al puesto, de lorelei y eso me tenía muy feliz y ella le quedaría la noticia muy pronto que está, nominada a ser un miembro más de la élite 4 encanto la verdad Era una noche, para celebrar Trip sentía motivos ahora mismo está triste está feliz que su gran, amigo haya logrado esa meta y sabía que pronto le tocaría el y él sabía qué, haces ahí a su lado apoyándolo sueño ser un maestro Pokémon ser dignos de, sí mismo y de todos sus Pokémon. Y bueno por lo que veo tú vas a cumplir tu promesa dijo la pelirroja a su novio y este ver la entendió y asintió con la, cabeza luego que determinarán los actos protocolarios ver entrega de trofeos Pero, sería a celebrar triunfo del maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum y si no está muy, de acuerdo con eso pero que ella no sabía es que él le tendría, preparada Una gran, sorpresa en el restaurante la región de Kalos te, Pensó para si mismo**_.

—Bueno Ash Ketchum en el nombre de, la liga Pokémon de la región de Kalos yo siendo el presidente de la liga Pokémon, si hago el honor de entregarte este trofeo acreditando te como campeón, Cómo Regional de este lugar es un verdadero orgullo que siendo entrenador, fuera de nuestras fronteras haya sido capaz de ganar este trofeo que es, digno para hacer tú y yo así es que disfrútenlo mucho célebre lo a lo grande, porque usted porque usted se lo ha merecido porque al chavo muy duramente, para construirlo junto con sus Pokémon Y eso es lo más importante que, un entrenador tiene que tener nace con los demás ya sea con sus Pokémon, con sus amigos o con s ser amado que amamos con todo el corazón y eso, es digno de ti Ash Ketchum. —

—Bueno yo no sé qué decir lo que sí, voy a decir es que gracias a todos por estar aquí a mi mamá a mis mejores amigos, a mi novia que está aquí conmigo a cada uno de todos mis amigos que he, conocido durante mi viaje a lo que eran mis rivales y ahora son mis amigos, a esos mentores que he conocido a través del tiempo en todas las regiones que yo, he visitado a cada uno de ellos quiero darle las gracias por todos tus consejos, y sobre todo a todos mis Pokémon por brindarme su apoyo incondicional y estar, siempre ahí para mí sin importar que si perdíamos o si ganamos y siempre, dábamos lo mejor de sí hasta el final el todo por el todo y así fuimos, logrando una uno nuestras. metas demostrando que también los más débiles, pueden ser fuerte si le damos la fuerza necesaria y el coraje para, demostrarle a ellos pueden No necesariamente tiene que ser Pokémon, fuerte para derrotar a otros Pokémon si tú mismo crea tus propios Pokémon, a pesar de su nivel de fuerza y con una buena estrategia puedes lograr lo que, tú quieras lograr lo que tú te propongas sin importar que es por ello que a ellos, les doy las gracias y estoy aquí a mi lado consiguiendo Este título queremos, logrado conseguir hoy porque no esté este no es el final es el principio de mi, carrera estoy a un paso de convertirme lo que realmente quiero convertirme y lo, pienso lograr importa cuánto tiempo me llevé pero estoy usando por lograrlo y, así estaré luchando hasta el final.—

— Hermoso discurso señor Ash de verdad, me conmovió mucho tu discurso es como de cerca cada entrenador primero, pensar en el bienestar de sus Pokemon y sus amigos antes de su propio, bienestar es la constancia que tiene que tener cada entrenador para, llegar a ser alguien en la vida y estamos muy orgulloso de usted señor has Ash, Ketchum porque usted ha logrado llegar muy alto debido a estás visiones, que está usted y la entiende muy bien sé que usted vaya a ser un buen maestro, Pokémon pero si algún día este quieres formar parte de un grupo de, investigadores Pokémon déjeme decirle que usted tiene madera suficiente para, hacerlo y ejercer sus dos carreras no lo digo que lo acepte ya pero pues pensarlo, para ver qué decisión vas a tomar en el futuro por Si decido no seguir como, maestro Pokémon dijo el presidente de la liga Pokémon de la región de Kalos. —

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti de haber de cómo has crecido durante todo este año como entrenador Pokémon y de Eso me pone muy orgullosa ser tu novia me has demostrado ser una persona más madura de sí mismo reconocer sus errores dar segundas oportunidades a personas que se la ganaron y eso fue lo que me llevo mal enamorarme de ti cuando te vi por primera vez luego de muchos años de ausencia yo al verte de nuevo me pregunté si eras el mismo ósea habías cambiado y veo que casi no has cambiado lo único que has cambiado es tu aspecto físico y eso mi chiquito Ni modo tengo que negar que eres muy guapo de sonido musculoso Y eso cualquier chica podría enloquecer pero yo creo en ti y sé que tú me eres fiel como yo siempre lo he sido si tuviste que esperar mucho por mí Yo igual esperé mucho por ti pero no me arrepiento Porque base de esta relación está la comunicación a pesar de las distancias tan largas de la que estamos llevamos más de 10 años de ser amigos y no hace mucho fue qué formalicemos nuestra relación como novios y eso es mi amigo y ahora novio Me gustó mucho cuando tú te viniste de Kalos para hacerme la visita y Para pedirme las manos para ser tu novia eso te lo agradezco mucho gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del universo, comentó feliz la pelirroja a su novio de Pueblo Paleta. —

 _Más tarde en el gimnasio de Ciudad, Lumalia vemos cómo los chicos están preparando para ir a su cita En cual se, le tendrá su sorpresa y le pedirá que sea su novia oficial es que lo tenía un poco, nervioso a él pero él se había en su interior sabía que todo iba a salir bien Sólo, es cuestión de tener mucha fe calma y todo saldrá bien así es que se calmó se, terminó de mudarse espero a su novia que no tardó mucho en ponerse su, ropa estaba lista y así comenzaron ir caminando hacia el restaurante que ya tenían, reservadas sus reservación el coliseo no está largo de es que, no ha tratado mucho y estaba en el hotel con su novia y familiares y él Se baño y se mudó Y a eso de las 8 de la noche, se fueron a comer a es un lujoso restaurante de comida francesa ya que a mí sí, le gusta comer comida francesa pero tiene un ambiente inglesa que, a eso le gustó mucho a Ash._

— Bueno amor Espero que este sea la cena, de tu agrado parece que está muy bien muy rico verdad qué opinas de eso Misty Espero que todo este bien para ti ya que te tengo preparada una sorpresa mi amor Tú eres todo para mí y tú significas todo para mí y lo sabes muy bien Por eso es que quiero hacerte este regalo para ti y ojalá espero que sea de tu agrado. —

—Ohhh en serio Ash No debiste hacer eso pero es un bonito gesto de su parte que me hayas preparado esta hermosa cena para poder celebrar su campeonato en la región de Kalos Que tengas bonita noche una hermosa velada con mucha pena y esperando esa sorpresa que tú me tienes que preparada para esta hermosa noche Así es que espero pronto tener la vamos a ver qué es lo que me tiene preparado quiero que sea algo muy tierno algo muy especial amor Yo confío en ti y yo sé que me tendrás en la mejor sorpresa comentó la pelirroja muy feliz a su novio sorpresas te da la vida después de la cena. —

 _ **De repente en el ambiente y se comienza, a sentir un aire muy romántico escucha como una canción viene sonando, lentamente va aumentando poco a poco el sonido cuando vemos y en ese, momento un chico se ve cerca a la chica ideal comienza a decir bellas palabras, de amor y que a continuación escuché muy Atentamente cada letra de la canción, que tiene un significado muy enorme para él y para ella ya que con esto lo, demuestra lo que él verdaderamente siente por ella y ese es amor y del bueno, y la pelirroja lo sabe ya porque el ambiente se prestaba para eso y otras, cosas entonces la chica se puso más cómoda y empezó a escuchar Letra por, letra palabra por palabra verso por verso estrofa a estrofa cada una de, significado de la letra de la canción que hay una canción muy muy romántica, iguanas escuchando las chicas estaba llorando Pero llora de emoción al saber, de que su novio les correspondía a sus sentimientos como ella a él sin importar, el porque estaría en las buenas y en las malas como siempre lo han estado, ahora si estando separados, él estaba viajes Pokémon y cuando ella estaba en el gimnasio de su ciudad pero más sin embargo casi logran perdido esta comunicación pero ella confía en él y sabe que él no le defraudará por eso fue que le perdonó esos años de ausencia en su vida y le dio una segunda oportunidad porque ella cree en el y en ella.**_

—Espero mi amor que esta canción que te voy, a cantar sea para grado tuyo me ha costado mucho aprenderme la letra pero, vale la pena porque cada palabra cada verso de esta canción significa mucho, para mí y lo que yo valgo para ti y yo sé que eso tú piensas en mí y es por eso que con esta canción pienso demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos, hacia ti cuando la primera vez en que yo te conocí Me Enamoré locamente, por ti lo que te digo te lo repito Gracias a ti porque tú me has ayudado, mucho y eso yo lo aprecio Así es que espero que escuché muy Atentamente, y por amarme mucho. esta canción yo creí compuse para ti significa mucho para mí amor. —

Momento Dj vuelve a soltar la canción que está sonando y así nuestro entrenador favorito se dispone a cantar esta hermosa canción qué ha encontrado

 _ **Se comienza escuchar la canción de inicio**_

 _ **La chica Al escuchar esa canción reparación una canción muy hermosa y habla de que como un chico la seguía ella sin importar que donde hay afuera alegría detrás de ella el enamorado de ella y eso es un sentimiento que nadie lo puede quitar o rechazar nadie es capaz demandar al corazón porque mi corazón no se puede manipular es de importante saber amar de verdad porque si uno ama de verdad todo va a salir bien de acuerdo en que esa persona tan especial Apple va estar junto a nosotros por muchos años de nuestra vida ya que será nuestra compañera misa muy emocionada con la canción que está escuchando eso claramente lo reflejaba ella escuchaba cada uno de los sentimientos de que él reprimió por mucho tiempo y él en esta canción decidió dejar que sus sentimientos hablaran por él, pero ya no podía ocultarlo más ya no pude seguirlo negando esto más, y es por eso que decidió cantarle esta canción a ella para que escucharás, lo que él realmente sentía por ella en su forma de decir lo cuanto que te, amo en mi vida por favor no me dejes solo amor mío Que yo te, amo con toda mi locura, cuando la canción terminó la chica no aguanto más emoción y se fue a encontrar con su ser amado y le dijo lo siguiente pero loco me conmovió mucho a él con sus Llena de amor y de ternura.**_

 _ **Final de introducción de la canción se llama With Love.**_

—Es lo más hermoso y tierno que he, escuchado en toda mi vida gracias por dedicarme esta canción a mí significa, mucho para mí todo eso y veo que verdaderamente tú me amas en realidad, y Yo que pensé que tú no me amabas pero ahora veo que estás Estoy muy equivocada, al respecto a eso ahora sé que tú me amas y mucho sé que tú significas, mucho para mí y te estoy muy agradecido por eso muchas gracias por esta, hermosa sorpresa discute mucho hermosa sabes que para ti soy la única, tú y tú me amas de verdad por eso aceptado ser tu novia oficial porque sé, que me amas de verdad y gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del universo, gracias por todo Ash. —

— Qué bueno que te gustó mucho para mí mi amor gracias por estar ahí en los buenos y malos momentos Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga Gracias por ser mi novia por todo esos buenos consejos que me has dado durante comen cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje Pokémon Dame tu y cuando nos separamos fue muy duro para mí fue muy duro para mi mejor amiga y y de la mujer que yo amé verdaderamente calladamente durante todo este tiempo pero ahora que todo sea revelado ya podemos ser novios oficialmente importa lo que digan los demás tú y yo nos amamos y eso es todo lo que importa amor así es que estaremos juntos en esto Ok. —

—Así es amor juntos hasta el final sin, importar lo que los demás personas diga tú y yo junto con nuestros amigos y, nuestros Pokémon y nuestros familiares Seguiremos adelante sin que, diga las demás personas si tú junio luchamos venceremos juntos con una gran, y verdadera familia que somos juntos por siempre Ash y Misty, comentó la pelirroja, muy feliz a su novio. —

 _ **Y nuestra hermosa pareja se dispone a dar un paseo por la playa viendo el atardecer desde la región de Kalos era un hermoso atardecer muy romántico que siempre lo recordará y su vida bien por siempre en ellos recordarán este momento como lo más gratos y lindos y bellos y felices recuerdos que tendrán durante toda su vida como pareja ya que siempre estuvieron ahí el uno del otro a pesar de lo que ha pasado en el tiempo y eso es el verdadero significado de tener una excelente comunicación entre parejas ya casi todo es más fácil de llevar y no tener problemas con la pareja Este es un claro ejemplo de lo que pueda ser Ash y Misty como pareja ya que la comunicación es mutua.**_

 _ **Final del Capitulo: 4 nos leemos en capitulo 5 pronto.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Dedicatoria de este nuevo capitulo a mejor amiga Kelilight, espero que te guste mucho amiga, de nuevo te deseo un feliz cumpleaños amiga que la pases bien con todos tus seres queridos felicidades y felices fiestas.**_

 _ **Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

 _ **N/A: muy bien amigos este es 2 de 2 capítulos, Para este fic muy pronto Tendré nuevas actualizaciones otros fics estaban un poco abandonado pero no era mi intención dejarlos, así yo me comprometo a actualizar y trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido, Para complacer a todos mis lectores di mi perfil Pero qué, tengan un feliz fin de semana al lado de todos sus amigos seres queridos amados, Así que Próximamente traeré nuevas actualizaciones para historia que han, largamente desactualizados por uno u otro motivo**_

 _ **Fecha de actualización 30/06/2016**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_


	5. Capitulo: 5 Confeti

_**Chapter: 5**_

 _ **Confetty**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 5**_

 _ **Confeti**_

 _ **Hola chicos se suponía que debía actualizar, este fic en junio pero me puse a trabajar en otros proyectos, y me atrase para llevarles un nuevo capítulo y espero que, sea muy de a su agrado espero que comprendan mis motivos, ningunas de mis historias las voy abandonar de una o otra forma las terminaré, sin más que decir vamos a iniciar con la historia.**_

 _ **Era la tarde del mes de julio, la familia Ketchum estaba en la casa que habían comprado en, cuidad Luminalia todos estaban esperando al campeón de las regiones de Kanto y Kalos la señora Ketchum y el mejor amigo de Ash estaban por cumplir años ¿Por qué Pikachu también cumpleaños? Fácil por qué ya tienen más de veinte años de una hermosa amistad, mientras con su señora esposa fue para su cumpleaños que se armó de valor, luego de que ella le captara una indirecta, y cuando se dio cuenta que la había captado la indirecta entendió de que ya había madurado mucho y nuestra chica solo se enamoró más de ella, en ese momento entró un chico moreno y le dijo, a su esposa.**_

—Amor prepara las maletas nos regresamos ahora mismo para Kanto tengo cosas que hacer haya y la verdad es que no me gustaría ir solo y mucho menos cuando una fecha tan importante está a la vuelta de la esquina y es por eso que he decidí llevármelos a nuestra tierra natal la chica al escuchar eso se asusto y en enseguida, le habló a su marido preguntándole que iban a hacer, con la casa y el gimnasio. —

—Pero amor que vamos a hacer con la casa, y los niños no podemos dejar el gimnasio sólo o es que tú ya tienes algo ya adelantado dime que ya buscaste reemplazó y a alguien para que cuide del gimnasio yo confío en ti a amor y de verdad espero que lo hayas hecho, comento su esposa al ser que ama con todas sus fuerzas. —

—Wow se nota de que me conoces muy bien y sabes de que yo no haría nada de eso sin buscar a alguien a quién nos cuidará el gimnasio durante nuestra ausencia digamos que estás serán nuestras pequeñas vacaciones que durarán un mes mientras yo resuelvo unos asuntos de la Liga aunque el verdadero motivo era otro. —

—Ah ya entiendo amor, bien si todo está listo podemos irnos al aeropuerto a tomar el avión de regreso, a Kanto pero antes de hacer eso debemos de decirles a los niños que ya vayan haciendo sus maletas por que conocerán en donde vivimos nosotros tú familia y la mía. —

—Sí amor ya es hora de llamar a los niños debemos de irnos mañana en la madrugada para poder partir a eso de las, 6:00am y si todo sale muy bien estaríamos llegando a Kanto a eso de las 5:00pm, del mismo día le dijo su marido y eso a la chica le encantó y decidió llamar a los chicos para que se fueran preparando para partir a su región natal. —

—Karina y David vengan aquí un momento tenemos algo muy importante que hablar con ustedes dos hijos míos, y debe de ser ahora miren nosotros nos vamos a la región de Kanto, tu padre tiene unos asuntos que resolver, y ustedes nos van a acompañar, en el viaje vamos primero a donde su abuela Delia y luego donde sus tías ¿que les parece eh chicos? Preguntó su madre un poco dudosa. —

—Yayyyy excelente vamos a ir a Kanto nos parece formidable pero cuando partimos mamá papá digamos no nos dejen con la duda no sean malos por fis no seguiremos insistiendo dejáramos que ustedes nos digan cuando sea el momento oportuno de partir. —

—Bueno entonces cómo están tan emocionados por, ir a Kanto les informó que el viaje será por un mes así es momento de que hayan haciendo sus maletas que mañana nos iremos en la madrugada para el Aeropuerto nos vamos bien temprano, y si todo nos sale bien llegaremos a la terminal a eso de las 5:00pm en el Aeropuerto de Pueblo Paleta, en ese mismo instante los chicos fueron a hacer las maletas para luego irse a la cama para poder despertase, muy temprano al día siguiente para poder partir a la región en donde nacieron ellos. —

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

 _ **Todos estaban en el Aeropuerto listo para partir a su región en donde tuvieron sus primeras aventuras cómo, entrenador Pokémon en donde quedó de en los 16 mejores puestos de la liga quién lo diría que estaría a punto de regresar a su región de nuevo lo que le daría una grata sorpresa al ver que ya está casado con la chica que él conoció hace mucho tiempo atrás la que le ayudo a él en los buenos y malos momentos, y en este mismo momento va con él y su familia, a darle una sorpresa a su madre cuando los vea de vuelta, a él y el susto que se va a llevar cuando vea a esas criaturitas que vienen con ellos, y con el pasar de las horas el avión ya se encontraba sobrevolando la región y a partir de ese mismo momento se daban cuenta que estaban en su verdadero hogar.**_

 _ **Adentró del Aeropuerto.**_

—Bienvenidos sean a nuestra hermosa región, espero que su estadía aquí sea muy gratificante, dijo la encargada de la revisión de los documentos pero mira quienes son si son los señores Ketchum y estos deben de ser sus hijos, tranquilos sus hijos no pagan impuesto de turismo por haber nacido en la región Kalos, si uno o ambos padres son de está región se le exonera automáticamente al pago de la visa de turismo a sus hijos es decir sus hijos cuentan con la doble Nacionalidad y el mismo documento de identidad le es válido aquí y en Kalos, tanto Kanto y Kalos llegaron a ese acuerdo luego que tú ganarás la liga aquí y fueras el Maestro Pokémon, dijo muy amablemente la chica. —

—wow yo no sabía ese nuevo sistema pero me parece muy bien que hayan implementado este nuevo sistema, de que los documentos de Kalos y Kanto fueren los mismos, eso es bueno así no nos tenemos que preocupar por pagar la visa de turista, dijo la señora muy sorprendida de los cambios que ha habido en estos años. —

—Bueno gracias por darnos está cálida bienvenida, de nuevo a nuestro hogar, de verdad tenía mucho tiempo de no venir aquí todo ha cambiado nada luce cómo antes, que bueno es saber que todo ha cambiado el ambiente es el mismo, y en ese mismo momento se dirigió a sus hijos y les dijo que debía de ser un secreto. —

—Ya veo papá trajiste aquí mamá para poderle celebrar el cumpleaños a ella sí que eres un romántico padre por eso te queremos y queremos ser cómo ustedes dos ya que nos han dado el ejemplo necesario para ser muy buenas personas y es por eso que te ayudaremos a darle a nuestra madre la sorpresa que ella se merece por darnos solo lo mejor y por cuidarnos mucho, dijeron sus hijos muy felices. —

—Que bueno saber que puedo contar con, ustedes chicos de verdad es lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida y chicos no cambien su forma de ser siempre sean ustedes mismos no aparenten ser personas que no lo sean prométeme que cumplirán eso al pie de la letra, por favor chicos, dijo su padre en un tono bien serio, y autoritario. —

—Entendido Papá seremos los mismo siempre, así que no te preocupes que nosotros siempre nos portaremos muy bien con todos es nuestra forma de poderles agradecer todo lo bueno que nos han enseñado a ser tal cómo somos no aparentar a ser otra persona, no es así hermanito. —

—Síp es la verdad papá nosotros nos comportaremos, cómo las buenas personas que somos, en fin no hablemos ya de nosotros yo y mi hermanita aquí presente queremos preguntarte algo que siempre hemos querido preguntarte siempre, pero no lo hemos hecho hasta ahora nos podrías decir cómo se fueron a conocer tú y mamá, su esposa estaba ahí pero ella al oír eso se sonrojo, más que un tomate quedaría pálido y ya ellos tenían la edad suficiente, para escuchar, la historia que les va a contar continuación a sus hijos. —

—Chicos de verdad quieren oír cómo, nos conocimos tú padre y yo hace ya muchos años que pasó, pero es, momento de volver a recordar lo qué paso ese día entre nosotros dos y cómo, termino con ustedes dos ahora aquí con nosotros y no hay nadie Más indicado que tu padre para que les cuente nuestra historia de amor, que nació ese mismo día. —

—Eso es muy cierto yo soy la única persona, quién puede relatarles de cómo conocí a su madre pero a partir de ahora mi esposa y mis hijos podrán contar la historia completa, es curioso pero ella ese día en el que la volví a ver me volvió a cautivar, me enamoró otra vez y eso que tenía varios años de no verla, debido a estaba muy metido en mis entrenamientos pero cuando ella se fue en dónde comencé a darme cuenta el amor que sentía por su madre y cuando me vio en la región de Kalos ella me dio una hermosa sorpresa que no dudé en darle el sí a ella, está es la verdadera historia que les contaré ahora dijo su padre, a los chicos. —

 _ **Flash back 15 años después**_

 _ **Pov Ash**_

 _ **Yo me encontraba en un entrenamiento con todos mis Pokémon, incluyendo a Greninya, ya estábamos a punto de terminar nuestro entrenamiento cuando vi a esa chica quien me acompañó en mis primeros viajes Pokémon, yo recuerdo muy bien que yo amaba y amo a está chica cuando nos despedimos para mi fue muy dura su despedida, pero yo nunca me olvidé de ella pero cuando la volví a ver en esa ocasión yo tenía mis sentimientos muy confundidos debido a la presencia de Serena pero cuando estuvimos más cerca él uno del otro ella me dijo esto que me amaba y se me aceleró mi corazón, al tope pero yo le dije que estaba muy confundido con mis sentimientos, que le diera tiempo para poder pensar las cosas con calma y el día que se iba a ir le dije toda la verdad que la amo con todo mi corazón, y recuerdo que ella estaba roja cómo un tomate, y me dijo yo también te amo Ash Ketchum, y yo le prometí apenas terminará la liga ir a visitarla para pasar un tiempo en calidad de novios, y se puso muy feliz cuando celebre juntó a ella su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Pov Misty**_

 _ **Cuando volví ver a Ash una vez más sin dudas pensé tal vez hay una segunda oportunidad, para lo nuestro pero si no lo había seguiremos siendo amigos, pero yo debía de ser muy positiva ya que estaba muy segura de que lo nuestro se daría tarde o temprano me acerqué más a él y me le confesé Ash llevo años amándote en secreto y ahora me atrevo a revelarte mi secreto a ti se que tú no me amas y mas a Serena, pero… en esa momento me interrumpió y me dijo que tenía que reflexionar muy bien debido a que está Serena, y tenía sus sentimientos muy confundidos pero le dije que lo esperaría para que me diera su respuesta, no sin antes de darle un consejo que le hiciera caso al corazón y no a la mente, luego yo me fui a hacer unas cosas, pasaron los días y antes de que me tuviera que ir me dijo estás hermosas palabras Yo te amo Misty, y yo le respondí lo mismo yo te amo Ash Ketchum nunca lo olvides mi amor, recuerdo que mi amor me hizo una promesa y él cumple sus promesas que iría a visitarme para pasar tiempo en calidad de novios cuando terminó la liga llegó a gimnasio y pasó una temporada, conmigo y por supuesto celebre mi cumpleaños con él es el primer cumpleaños que lo celebro estando con él.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash back.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente en cuidad Celeste.**_

 _Su idea original era ir a pueblo Paleta a Saludar, a su madre y darle la sorpresa pero se les complico todo y tuvieron que avisarles a Delia que la verían en cuidad Celeste, para la fiesta de hoy en la tarde ella comprendió y se dispuso a ir a la cuidad natal de la pelirroja, y fue para avisarle al profesor Oak lo que pasó, para luego ponerse en marcha a su destino final el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste._

 _ **Más tarde en la fiesta.**_

 _Vemos que todos los amigos de Misty y Ash estaban todos reunidos, y cuando vieron a los dos niños se quedaron impactados, pero luego saldrían de su estado al darse cuenta de que formarían tarde o temprano una familia los dos Delia se sorprendió mucho al ver a sus nietos Karina y David al ver a su abuela la saludaron con mucho respeto, lo mismo pasó con sus tías ya que jamás pensaron en que formarían rápido una familia pero rápidamente se dieron de que se amaban, mucho y por eso decidieron formar su familia, sus sobrinos fueron a saludarlas y charlar más tranquilamente con sus tías, la fiesta siguió su curso normalmente Misty recibió muchos regalos Ash le regaló un nuevo Pokémon proveniente de la región de Kalos Pan Cham Delia le regaló un libro de cocina para que haga nuevas recetas, de cocina, sus hijos les compraron un hermoso disco de Música en inglés, ellos ya habían escuchado una canción junto a su padre, y el les dio su aprobación para que la pusieran y así lo hicieron pusieron play a la canción y Misty empezó a llorar de la emoción y dijo lo siguiente._

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar la canción confetti.**_

—Debí de suponerlo que ustedes estaban detrás de todo, esto y no saben cuanto esto significa mucho para mi de verdad ustedes son todo para mi y lo saben muy bien yo estaré en las buenas y en las malas todos ustedes son parte de mi familia y sin más que decir gracia por esta hermosa sorpresa y esta hermosa canción, dijo Misty muy emocionada al terminar de oír está canción. —

 _ **Termina de sonar la canción.**_

—Claro amor todo te lo mereces, mucho este es nuestro pretexto para pasar unas vacaciones aquí en Kanto con los niños cuando quieras y a donde tú quieras yo estaré ahí para ti en las buenas y en las malas siempre todos unidos en esto amor nunca lo olvides si amor. —

—Claro amor todos estamos juntos en esto, hasta el final de nuestro tiempo cómo una verdadera familia en dónde nos llevamos todos muy bien y eso es lo importante de contar el uno con el otro. —

—Madre cuentas con nosotros para, lo que sea siempre estaremos a tú lado sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaremos muy unidos cómo familia que sólo de verdad unidos somos más fuertes ya que no podrán con nosotros si no intentaran hacer daño, debido a su arrogancia por no entender que estamos unidos para todo lo que se venga en el futuro siempre nos tendrán aquí para, que sea madre, dijeron sus hijos. —

—Que bueno saber que puedo contar con ustedes para lo que sea, dijo Misty muy feliz. —

—Para eso estamos siempre contigo para apoyarte en todo y para hacerte muy feliz siempre, dijeron muy alegres su esposo y sus dos hijos a la mujer que los acompañan con ellos. —

 _ **Sí el destino les pondrían pruebas en el futuro las vencerán ya que trabajarán unidos hasta lograrlo, y es así cómo una verdadera familia lucha hasta el final por el bien de sus seres queridos y por los de ellos mismos es por ello que luchan día a día sin cansarse ya que solo buscan el bienestar de todos.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 5 nos leemos en el capítulo 6**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie, cómo los personajes no me pertenecen son de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo y esta historia fue hecha para entretener al lector.**_

 _ **Dedicatorias: Espero que este fics les guste a mis amigas, que cumplen años este mes muchas felicidades, Pikarito y Natileon feliz cumpleaños, espero que les agrade está sorpresa que les preparé a ustedes dos hoy, comenten que les pareció este nuevo capítulo de está historia que se sigue actualizando.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno terminé el capítulo 5 de este fics y mis estimados ya vieron que estoy volviendo a actualizar mis historias, que prometí que lo haría y lo estoy logrando hasta el momento espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su total agrado de verdad háganme saber sus dudas e inquietudes ABACDARIO Pokeshipping pronto será actualizado al igual que otros fics que están pendiente de actualización, nos leemos pronto se despide de todos ustedes su amigo.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_


	6. Capítulo: 6 Corazón Valiente

_**Capítulo: 6**_

 _ **Corazón Valiente**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al sexto capítulo de este fic que se va a titular, Corazón valiente espero que se de su agrado me esmero mucho en traerles, los mejores fics y trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible pero también tengo cosas que atender, trataré de actualizar cada quince días o si no cada mes pero quiero, su total comprensión sentarse a escribir un fic no es nada fácil primero tienes que pensar muy bien que vas a escribir luego montar la historia y editarla plasmar las ideas al máximo, y luego pulir detalles hay que corregirlos de cualquier error y por último subirlo, me gusta lo que hago, y lo hago con el corazón solo espero que me comprendan que me den tiempo para poder ir actualizando mis fics, sin más preámbulos empezamos la historia.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 6**_

 _ **Corazón Valiente.**_

 _ **Vemos que nuestro querido entrenador qué se dirige a cuidad Celeste va a visitar a su mejor amiga él está decidido a correr ese gran riesgo en decirle lo que siente por su compañera de antaño el no llego a Pueblo Paleta cómo de costumbre él le dijo a su madre que iría a donde está Misty a decir verdad el se encontraba un poco nervioso por la respuesta que le daría su amada pelirroja, pero por ella todo ese riesgo valía la pena correrlo por ello haría todo lo que estaría a su alcance para poder conquista a esa persona que tiene un temperamento cómo, un Gyarados él seguía su camino venía recordando todos aquellos momentos buenos o malos y le agradecía a la vida por darle una segunda oportunidad y no pensaba en desaprovecharla, no señor cuando Ash Ketchum se proponía a hacer algo lo cumplía el siempre le gusta ir oyendo música por el caminó en eso en su reproductor de audio comienza a sonar una hermosa melodía que lo pone a pensar que todo en la vida no es fácil más sin embargo lo es el amor el sabe que si se pone a esperar por muy pronto el se estaba arriesgando que su amor fuera demasiado tarde pero más sin embargo el destino les regala la maravillosa oportunidad de poder realizar su amor vería la luz todo estos hechos ocurrieron cuando su amiga Serena se confesó pero no pudo corresponderle a sus sentimientos que amaba a una chica más y no era ella se sintió devastada por el rechazo de su amigo, pensaban que con haberse conocido en ese campamento podrían tener algo pero que equivocada estaba la chica al pensar que con solo eso podría empezar una relación, con el entrenador oriundo de Kanto, entonces él ahí fue en donde comprendió a cual chica amaba con todo su corazón, esa chica se lo había arrebatado desde la primera vez en que se conocieron en ese fatídico día en el que por los azahares del destino cada quién tomó caminos diferentes, sufrió mucho cuando la vio partir y no le pudo decir nada a ella el dolor, le era muy insoportable, ya no lo soportaba más tenía que desahogarse con alguien antes, de poder hablar con alguien lo que siente por dentro el chico, saliendo de sus pensamientos el chico que venía desde cuidad de Luminalia hasta la cuidad natal de su amada Misty, venía a decirle toda la verdad poco le importaba los rumores que hablaban las de más personas el va a hablar con la única persona con quién le interesa resolver este problema y haría ahora mismo, ya en la entrada del gimnasio vemos a Misty hablando con sus hermanas y entonces noto a una persona que venía hacía en donde estaba, ellas y le pregunto al chico que se le hacía muy familiar para ella y él se sorprendió por que no lo reconoció al principio.**_

—¿Disculpa pero tú te me haces muy familiar? es cómo que te conociera de algún sitio tengo un vago recuerdo en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo en el que yo estaba de viaje con Ash Ketchum pero ya ha, pasado mucho tiempo que no se nada de él y yo lo extraño mucho, y él me prometió que me vendría a visitar pero que hasta él momento, por un momento le pareció ver una pequeña lagrima correr en su mejilla derecha y le volvió a preguntar a él ¿Qué Pasa dime? Preguntó la chica preocupada por él chico misterioso. —

—Es que yo te hecho mucho daño y no merezco estar aquí, y ser tu novio o algo por el estilo yo lo siento por no cumplir la promesa que te hice pero sí yo lo hacía flaquearía y tu no querías que yo hiciera eso verdad, Misty soy yo Ash Ketchum y Perdóname por favor se que yo no tengo perdón tuyo para que me perdones pero aquí estoy aquí a tu lado rogando por, un perdón siento mucho el haberme dilatado en venir aquí yo… no dijo más nada por qué la pelirroja lo interrumpió a él para hablarle de la forma que ella solo conocía. —

—Tu idiota se puede saber en donde estabas tú metido durante todo este tiempo me tenías muy preocupada, todo este tiempo Ketchum así qué habla ahora o ya te la veras conmigo y mi mazo, de verdad Ash que te habías hecho todo este tiempo yo te he echado mucho de menos pensaba que te había pasado algo o que te habías quedado con Serena pero al verte aquí me, dice que estás aquí es por algo muy importante y quiero saberlo ahora, demandó la líder de gimnasio. —

—Claro Misty cómo te decía yo después de que nos despedimos aquél día yo solo me enfoque en mis entrenamientos Pokémon, y en nada más pero si yo venía a casa o aquí yo vendría a ti y no querría seguir participando de la liga Pokémon de la región de Kalos actualmente me acaban de informar de la región Alola pero está no me interesa por él momento, es que por el simple hecho que no tienen gimnasio Pokemon y pues decidí no ir, y he decido tomarme un año sabático, dijo el chico y al escucharlo la pelirroja se sorprendió y mucho, y le dijo. —

—Disculpa no fue mi verdadera intención ponerte en ese estado solo qué mira tienes muchos años viniendo y quiero verte más seguido claro sí quieres que seamos novios cariño gracias por quererme tanto cómo yo a ti mi corazón bello y hermoso gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del universo te demostrare que conmigo todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa y es eso lo que de verdad importa el amor de toda la familia ayudándose mutuamente para salir adelante que los demás tiempo en familia es bienestar asegurado. —

—Cualquier reto que tu me pongas por ti lo haría soy capaz de demostrarte lo que verdaderamente soy capaz de hacer para conseguir tú perdón y amor sé que las cosas no las tendré fáciles pero no me importa haré lo que sea para recuperarte tu sabes que nunca me voy a rendir por qué para mi tu eres una chica con un corazón valiente capaz de sacrificarse, por todos e inclusive de ponerte sobre los demás antes de ti misma y es por eso que te admiro mucho Misty. —

 _Misty estaba muy conmovida por las tiernas palabras, del Maestro Pokémon al saber de que realmente le importará ella y eso es lo qué más pedía a gritos por el Maestro que sea notada por él y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo pero las cosas no se las iba a poner más sencillas no señor, eso sería rebajarse mucho y eso no lo iba a hacer ella tenía que ponerle una pruebas, para que tuviera su confianza en él de nuevo sí las pasa entonces eso volverá a confiar en su amigo, pero también pensaba que sí estaba aquí de nuevo era por qué así el destino así lo quería que se volvería a reunir para bien y eso lo dedujo de manera, lógica entonces decidió actuar y le dijo a su amor platónico las pautas a seguir, para que pudiera cumplir sus retos sí es que de verdad la amaba con todo su corazón._

—Muy bien Ash estás son las pautas que haz de seguir al pie de la letra sí de verdad me amas bien comencemos debes de limpiar el gimnasio en la mañana pero antes debes de darles de comer a los Pokémon para que puedas, limpiar el gimnasio sin ningún contratiempo después de limpies el gimnasio debes de limpiar la piscina para que este en las optimas condiciones, luego debes de hacer el inventario de cuantas medallas Pokémon hay y sí hay pocas debes de informarme antes de que se disponga a ir a desayunar luego cuenta usted con una hora del desayuno, y también cuenta con otra hora para el almuerzo luego de su desayuno hay que lavar los estanques del acuario no se sabe cuando hay una revisión por parte de la Agente Joy, dijo Misty muy seria. —

—Wow estoy muy sorprendido con lo que me estás proponiendo pero ¿Quién dijo miedo? Nadie venga vamos a cumplir con estos retos por ti todo lo que voy a hacer vale la pena me ganare tú perdón y no solo eso sí no que también me ganare tú respeto que por mi culpa y descuidos tu lo perdiste, pero ya es tarde para lamentarse ahora sólo queda emendar el error que cometí y sí sólo así se puede hacer pues sea bienvenido mí madre sabe de que yo me voy a quedar dos temporadas por aquí para ayudarte pero los Domingos podemos ir a visitarla, que dices y cómo la liga Pokémon te da libre el lunes podemos ir a visitar a mi mamá, dijo entusiasmado el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. —

—Por mi no hay ningún problema podemos, utilizar ese día libre que tengo para poder irnos el martes en la madrugada claro, sí tu, estás muy de acuerdo entonces te vas a quedar aquí dos temporadas Aquí, eso es bueno, saberlo Ash así podríamos ponerlos más al corriente de lo que ha sido nuestras vidas, quiero saber que es lo que ha pasado en estos últimos años desde que te vi por ultima vez, hasta el día de hoy quiero saber todo de mi amigo Ash Ketchum y claro tú puedes preguntar todo de mi, dijo la pelirroja a su amigo de antaño. —

—Sí claro tu vas a saber todo de mí y lo que ha pasado en mi vida en los últimos años así que no te preocupes mucho por eso por qué yo no pienso en ocultarte algo no ahora y me imagino la pregunta que tú quieras hacerme, pero estas en todo tú derecho de hacerlo adelante cómo yo te digo no te voy a ocultar nada de mi para ti mi madre soy cómo un libro abierto en donde fácilmente se dan cuenta que sí las engaño o no bien eres libre de hacerme esa pregunta que te inquieta mucho Misty, dijo Ash en un tono algo melancólico a la chica peli naranja. —

—¿Qué sientes tú por Serena? Por favor sé sincero conmigo y contigo y deja que sea el corazón quien te responda y no tú cerebro que al cabo que el celebro no manda al corazón el corazón de uno se enamora al ver ese chico que una cree que es muy especial pero al final resulta ser una decepción, amorosa pero no debería de ser así debería de recordarse cómo una grata experiencia, que nos da la vida y que nos hace reflexionar muy profundamente que podemos aprender a perdonar y ser capaces de volver a creer en el amor Ash, por que se vale tener una segunda oportunidad en el amor mi querido Ash Ketchum, dijo Misty en ese estado. —

—Te soy muy sincero Serena se me quiso declarar pero enseguida le dije que no podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos que ya yo amaba a otra persona desde ya hace mucho tiempo ella se puso un poco enojada pero debía de entender, que en el corazón no se manda y le dije que no se fuera a preocupar por qué tarde o temprano en ella iba a encontrarse con su verdadero amor que no pensará en el dolor, que en menos que se lo imaginaba el amor, le tocaría las puertas de su corazón, para darle una grata sorpresa dijo Ash y Misty sentía pena por Serena de que Ash la rechazará, pero a la vez feliz de que su querido Maestro Pokémon se refriera a ella de ese modo tan especial, que es ella ya que se dio cuenta de que Ash la ama y ahora ella lo sabe, pensó para si misma. —

—Me alegro mucho por ti amigo ya que después de todo te seré sincera Serena no es la chica indicada para ti Ash te lo digo cómo, amiga no te llegues a enamorar de ella no es la indicada para ti y tu lo sabes así que lo que tu lo que debes de hacer es buscar aquí en tu corazón te de la respuesta que tú necesitas, para poder tomar la decisión más correcta y que no te vaya a afectar en tú futuro decidas lo que tú decidas yo te voy a apoyar sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro yo estaré ahí para ti siempre, dijo Misty un poco melancólica y en ese momento vio a su amigo acercase más a ella y le hablo. —

—Sabes Misty es muy curioso es muy curioso, que tú pienses lo mismo que yo en este preciso momento pensaba que yo era él único, quién pensaba pero ahora veo que me equivoque sí he pensado mucho mejor, las cosas y en ese punto estoy de acuerdo contigo Serena no es para mí más bien creó quién será el indicado para Serena es Clemont mi ex compañero de viaje en Kalos y con esa persona ella sería muy feliz conmigo no lo podrá ser jamás ya que yo no la amo a ella, ya que yo amo a otra chica, lo último lo dijo susurrando para sí mismo. —

—Así lo veo mi querido amigo veo que esa, chica será muy afortunada de tenerte cómo novio te deseo todo lo mejor y qué el, amor llegue a tu vida con la chica indicada para ti solo se paciente no debes de apresurar, las cosas por qué no saldría bien así que todo se puede hacer con mucha calma debido aque, es lo más recomendable iniciar algo tranquilamente para que haya una comunicación, muy fluida y constante cómo lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir yo te apoyo en lo que tú decidas, dijo Misty más alegre, a su mejor amigo y compañero de toda la vida. —

—Gracias por escucharme Misty y apoyarme, agradeció Ash. —

—De nada Ash gracias por tenerme confianza y contarme lo qué te sucede, respondió Misty a su mejor amigo. —

 _ **..—..—..—…—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—**_

 _ **Seis meses después**_

 _ **Después de que Ash cumpliera con todos, sus objetivos que Misty le había impuesto y viendo lo que fue capaz de, hacer por ella se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo había madurado mucho y eso le, hacía muy feliz, ella hizo esa prueba, para saber el grado de madurez del entrenador, para así poder tomar una decisión a que iba de ser vida si se daría una, oportunidad al amor, y una oportunidad a Ash para poder una pareja o sea novios, oficiales pero ahora su decisión era otra ahora quería que Ash fuera su novio y se lo, va a pedir a él hoy mismo ya se cansó de estar sola en su vida sin nadie quién la, acompañe cuando está sola, en su gimnasio.**_

—Ash Ketchum me haría el honor de, ser mi novio dijo Misty mientras caminaban por la playa después de que almorzaran en un, restaurante de la cuidad, Ash estaba muy impactado con lo que acaba de oír Misty se, impresionó claro no estaba enojado con ella estaban en el pleno siglo XXI y puede ser las, mujeres, o los mismos hombres quienes tomaban el siguiente paso para poder, confirmar una relación amorosa, entre ambos. —

—Claro que sí solo que me dejaste sorprendido, por confesarte tu amor a mi y con mucho gusto yo te los correspondo por, que yo también _**Te amo Misty,**_ con todo mi corazón y quiero estar a tu lado hasta el, fin de los tiempos para así poderte acompañar siempre y dejarte sola nunca más mi, amor mírame yo siempre estaré aquí para ti acompañándote siempre cómo lo han, sido por estos seis meses juntos, dijo Ash feliz. —

—Gracias a ti por aceptar mis sentimientos, Ash pero si yo me quedaba a esperar más tiempo para escuchar tu confesión hubiera, sido demasiado tarde, comento Misty al ahora su novio y este se puso triste por un, momento pero luego se alegró. —

—Gracias a ti por ti por tener ese corazón, valiente, que te hizo correr ese gran riesgo pero cómo dicen por ahí el que no arriesga, no gana y Misty arriesgo mucho y saliste ganando y por mucho eso digno de ti y es por, eso que yo te escogí como mi novia desde un principio lo que pasa es que yo en, ese momento era un inmaduro, pero luego me di cuenta de lo qué era enamorarse de esa, persona a la que amas con todo tú corazón. —

—Gracias Ash por amarme cómo yo te amo, con todo mi corazón eso me demuestras que no has cambiado en lo absoluto y que yo, siempre puedo contar contigo para lo que sea y gracias también por hacerme la chica más, feliz del universo al aceptar mis sentimiento en tu corazón yo albergare los tuyos en mi corazón, cómo siempre lo hice. —

 _En ese mismo momento comienza escuchar una canción se llama Brave Heart._

 _ **Cuando la canción inició los dos, chicos se agarraron de la cintura se dieron un largo y tierno beso sellando así su gran, promesa de amor hasta la eternidad por que lo suyo iba a durar por qué su amor, se construyó con bases solidas y bien estructuradas que soportarán cualquier, tipo de tensiones creadas por las personas que intentaban separarlos pero, cómo todo lo que inicia debe de terminar y es así como cómo todo intento, de separación no hecha frutos su amor es más fuerte que el odio y con eso tuvieron, que romper el beso para poder respirar con tranquilidad y eso les agradaba a ambos.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 6 nos vemos en el capítulo 7.**_

 _ **Samurrott1987~.**_

—…—…—…— _ **..—..—..—….—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie, cómo los personajes no me pertenecen son de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo y esta historia fue hecha para entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno este es el sexto capitulo de 15 Capítulos que conforman la historia y mis estimados ya vuelven las, clases para mi pero yo sacaré mi tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, es el momento de hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, el próximo fic será un pequeño Drabble debido a que Master Mistery me preguntó cuando haces un Drabble bien amigo aquí lo tienes va a dedicado a ti nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_


	7. Capítulo: 7 Día Blanco

_**Capítulo: 7**_

 _ **Día Blanco.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_

 _ **Feliz día del día del Pokeshipping preguntarán, porque hago un fin para el día blanco en japonés celebra el 14 de marzo pero en Costa Rica no se celebra Entonces te amaré como el 17 de noviembre para celebrar el día blanco y, qué manera de hacerlo que con un fic para para celebrar un mes después el diario se enamorados espero que esta nueva adaptación sea de su total agrado y les dedico este fic para tengan un lindo jueves para que el fic de historias musicales tenga un dedicado al día blanco también.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 7 Día Blanco**_

 _ **Vemos que nuestra entrenador Ash Ketchum viene de camino hacía, ciudad Celeste viene muy alegre quieres ver a su amiga Misty a él le habían contado sobre el día blanco y como su llegada al gimnasio es precisamente ese día entonces él le traía preparado una hermosa sorpresa a la chica esperaba que le fuera a gustar a las puertas del centro Pokémon que está descansando para luego continuar su viaje hacia el gimnasio de su querida amiga mente de verdad él estaba muy ilusionado de darle aquel regalo para aquellos que no saben qué es el día blanco el chico que está enamorado de su mejor amiga tienen que regalarle algo pero sólo de color blanco por eso se llama día blanco sólo podría regalarle a la chica algo de color blanco era lo que nuestro querido entrenador Pokémon de ir a entregar a nuestra querida líder de gimnasio nadie lo sabe hasta después que es de que le dé el regalo a Misty lo que la chica pelirroja no sabía es que su amigo le traería la carta de su libertad volvió a salir del centro Pokémon para dirigirse al gimnasio caminando hacia el gimnasio él iba pensando en cada uno de los momentos qué iba recordando junto a su ex compañera que si todo sale bien volvería a ser su compañera de viaje a esa región quieran a ir pensando que no se dio cuenta y te entró al gimnasio y luego vio a su hermosa sirena nadando en la piscina como ella no lo conocía su voz porque a pasado mucho tiempo entonces esto lo tomaba a su favor para luego decirle lo siguiente a su Futura compañera me dio una gran sorpresa.**_

—Hace mucho tiempo ha pasado ya querida amiga, aún me acuerdo desde la última vez en la nos despedimos para mi fue muy doloroso hacerlo te he extrañado mucho durante todo este tiempo todo es muy distinto ahora extraño nuestras peleas juntos caray cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero mira has cambiado mucho y eso es digno, de admirarte Misty mírate el tiempo no pasa en vano más sin embargo yo aquí quería disculparme contigo por todo el daño que te he hice pero estoy aquí para emendar ese error y darte una sorpresa claro sí tú aceptas dijo el chico de pelo azabache a su amiga. —

—Mírate tú tampoco te has quedado atrás Ash además, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte lo importante es que tu estés bien aquí eso es todo lo que tengo que saber de verdad gracias por tomarte tú tiempo por venir a visitarme antes, de que te vayas a Pueblo Paleta ya cómo vez estoy muy encerrado en estás cuatro paredes sin poder hacer nada para poder viajar si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de poder viajar a alguna región, créame que yo viajaría contigo sin dudarlo te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de poder aprender más de los Pokémon para poder ser una Maestra Pokémon pero no lo voy a lograr estando aquí encerrada en el gimnasio comentó, muy triste Misty. —

—Entiendo lo que tú me estás diciendo veo que estar en está cárcel de cuatro paredes de este gimnasio no estás contenta estando aquí encerrada y te comprendo muy bien pero ahora todo eso puede cambiar claro si tu lo deseas Misty sea lo que tú decidas a hacer yo te voy a ayudar sin importar lo que sucede siempre voy a estar a tú lado listo para lo qué tu me pidas ahí estaré yo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo y es momento de que me quede aquí unos días necesito hacer unas cosas primero antes de partir, dijo Ash. —

—Wow Ash me tienes muy sorprendida en que me puedes ayudar para poder salir del gimnasio ya que no soporto más estar encerrada aquí pero de verdad apreciará mucho el que tu me pudieras ayudar en que pudiera salir de aquí pero creo que yo me equivoco en pedirte ayuda a ti pero tú no puedes hacer nada y pronto te irás a otra región y yo me quedaré encerrada para siempre aquí pero más sin embargo es mi destino hacerlo ya que no cuento con ayuda para poder ser libre y salir, del gimnasio, comentó muy angustiada Misty. —

—Te equivocas Misty no sabes el verdadero motivo, de el qué yo esté aquí y no sabes el motivo de mi visita a tu gimnasio debió ser muy duro para ti estar encerrada durante mucho tiempo en el gimnasio pero recuerda que siempre hay una primera ves para todo recuerdas cuantas cosas buenas y malas pasamos pero las, sobrepasamos, por qué estábamos tu y yo cómo ahora pero ya es hora de que sepas el motivo de mi verdaderas intenciones contigo dijo el futuro Maestro Pokémon mientras le pasaba un paquete, a su amiga. —

—Haber suelta de una vez la sopa que me estás ocultando Ash Ketchum sé muy bien cuando tu me ocultas algo o me estás mintiendo quiero saber sin que me ocultes ningún detalle sabes muy bien que es lo que te va a pasar si me ocultas información de verdad Ash sólo quiero saber que plenas de todas formas eres mi única manera de salir de está prisión de verdad necesito salir de aquí y tú eres mi única esperanza para poder salir de aquí yo ya no quiero estar por más tiempo aquí si no salgo me volveré loca, dijo exasperada Misty. —

—Bien sí te calmas te prometo que te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí, el gimnasio ya no es lo tuyo estás muy estresada y yo tengo la solución para eso, replicó Ash. —

—Dime que vas a hacer para poder salir del gimnasio, mientras abría el paquete que por estar hablando con él no abrió el paquete hasta ahora y al abrirlo se sorprendió. ¿Qué es esto Ash? Preguntó Misty sospechando del contenido del paquete. —

—Bueno eso lo que ves ahí es un Pokedex de edición limitada para la región de Alola también sirve con la región de aquí lo compre llegando al Centro Pokémon Misty lo que te quiero decir es si te gustaría ir conmigo a recorrer esa nueva región sí sólo piénsalo bien yo no te voy a presionar yo te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea hasta que te decidas a acompañarme en está región dijo un Ash muy feliz. —

—Por mi parte me gustaría ir contigo más que a nada en el mundo además, siempre fuiste un gran compañero de viaje y debo de admitir que me gusta esté Pokedex de color blanco además el problema es que mis hermanas no están y yo no puedo dejar el gimnasio sólo no he podido comunicarme con ellas para decirles que vengan a cuidar el gimnasio por mi ya es hora de que yo merezca viajar de nuevo contigo, dijo una pelirroja un poco más alegre. —

—Yo he hablado con tus hermanas unos, días antes de venirme a cuidad Celeste para decirte lo de nuestro viaje ya está todo arreglado para irnos en unos quince días mientras regresen de su actividad para poder cuidar el gimnasio, dijo Ash muy alegré. —

—Wow en serio que bien ¿Pero cómo pudiste dar con ellas? cuéntame quiero saber más detalles dijo una muy feliz y asombrada Misty a su mejor amigo feliz por la noticia y asombrada por qué se pudo comunicar con, mi hermana dijo una Misty bastante sorprendida de cómo pudo Ash comunicarse con Daisy. —

—Bien te lo diré para que salgas de dudas, dijo el chico muy alegre. —

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _ **Hola Ash tenemos que hablar y mucho te llamaba para decirte que he visto muy afligida a mi hermana y eso no me agrada nada yo se que la hemos descuidado mucho pero aún así su vida en el gimnasio no es la misma sí hubiera algo en lo que pudiéramos ayudarla para que mi hermanita se sienta más cómoda yo te apoyaré en lo que me digas solo qué no, quiero ver más en está situación cómo que me agobia mucho en no poder saber en que poderla ayudar para que no se sienta tan frustrada de verdad yo adoro a nuestra, hermana de hecho la adoramos mucho cómo que te dije cómo antes como que no la sabemos valorar y no le preguntamos sí le sucede algo o no pero tu tal vez nos puedas ayudar que es lo qué esta pasando con ella cada vez la notó muy sola y triste y cómo que sí le faltará algo en su vida no se le ve muy de caída tu me entiendes yo cómo su hermana mayor me preocupa que ella vaya a cometer, una locura pero sí he de dejar de viajar para que pueda cuidar el gimnasio lo haré para que Misty este muy orgullosa de y así sea libre de viajar contigo a la nueva región, esperando que sea así para que pueda salir como que de esa depresión en la que se encuentra por nuestra culpa dinos cómo hacer para que sea cómo la de antes me angustia no poder hacer nada y nada me tiene muy triste que verla encerrada en esas frías cuatro paredes del gimnasio además siento que sí sigue estando estancada no, podrá hacer nada para poder lograr su más preciado sueño de ser una Maestra Pokemon de agua yo no soy ese tipo de persona que haría algo así cómo que jugar con lo demás no ético ni tampoco profesional somos ante todo hermanas y debemos de apoyarnos mutuamente para así salir adelanté siempre y si tenemos que apoyar a nuestra hermana sea feliz créame que yo lo estaré más y es por eso que a una decisión muy importante en quince días regresare al gimnasio con, o sin mis hermanas gracias a ti eh aprendido a ser una mejor entrenadora, y también para ser una mejor hermana para Misty solo les pido que me esperen quince días para tomar el poder del gimnasio mi hermana tiene la dicha de tener a un mejor amigo , y cuidado algo más que más que una amistad, cuídala siempre Ash por favor dijo, la blonda.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

—Awww gracias Ash eres un amor, me has dado mi carta de la libertad sólo hay que esperar dos semanas y ya podremos salir de nuevo de viaje contigo no sabes que estoy muy feliz que tú hayas, conseguido lo que yo tanto he luchado por conseguir a ti sólo te toco un momento y boom consigues el objetivo antes que yo sabes lo que pienso qué tu no haz, olvidado el don del convencimiento tienes el poder de convencer intacto a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado y eso para mi es una señal que he de seguir para decirte, algo de suma importancia, Yo te… pero el la interrumpió para decirle lo que ella le iba a decir. —

 _ **En ese Momento se escucha una hermosa, canción.**_

—No hace falta que me digas que me, amas por qué por que yo también _**Te amo Misty**_ con todo mi corazón y fue por, eso que yo vine hasta aquí para poderte decir que te adoro con todo mi corazón mi amor te diré que yo tuve que rechazar a Serena y quedamos cómo buenos amigos, por qué yo le dije que yo amaba a alguien más y ella entiendo y me dio las mejores de las suertes para con la chica que me fuera a declarar y le agradecí su gesto de amistad y luego me fui a montar al barco y me directo hasta acá a decirte lo que siento por ti mi amor dijo, Ash muy serio. —

—Que tierno mi amor gracias por corresponder, a mis sentimientos de verdad y el que vinieras hasta aquí para que me invitaras a ir a la región Alola significa mucho para mi de verdad no sabes cuanto apreció, este gesto tuyo eres un excelente amigo pero ahora eres mi novio me siento muy dichosa de tenerte aquí a mi lado prometo que siempre apreciaré cada gesto tuyo, y lo importante es vivir el ahora y no el mañana y ahora tu aquí conmigo todo cobra sentido Ash, replicó Misty. —

—De nada Misty por ti sería capaz, de ir hasta el fin del mundo sí fuese necesario yo te cuidaré siempre cómo siempre debe de ser cuando salgamos hacía Pueblo Paleta y lleguemos a mi casa tu y yo , le vamos a decir la verdad de nuestra relación a mi madre yo no le quiero estar ocultando nada a ella y no te preocupes todo va a salir bien confía en mi, sí amor yo estoy muy seguro de que te va a aceptar de hecho se llevan muy, bien dijo Ash a su novia. —

—Creó que tienes mucha razón, no debemos de ocultarlo de nadie lo nuestro menos a mi madre que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y después estaríamos en serios peligros por ocultarle la verdad pero en verdad estoy de acuerdo contigo Ash cuando lleguemos y descansemos, un poco le diremos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro para así evitar malos entendidos, comentó Misty muy alegre. —

 _ **Finaliza la hermosa canción que identifican a nuestros héroes.**_

 _ **Dos semanas más tarde.**_

 _Uf que cansancio venir desde Johto hasta Kanto pero en fin promesas son promesas pero pensándolo muy bien es bueno estar en casa es gratificante pero como en fin es momento de ir a casa para, que Misty pueda emprender su nuevo viaje mis otras hermanas si son unas, insensibles como se les ocurre decir que a Misty sólo inventa cosas para poder salir del gimnasio total me vine a Kanto para hacerme cargo el gimnasio de mi hermana, ya es hora de que sea libre después de muchos años de estar al mando del gimnasio a sus 24 años de edad ya en cualquier momento podía irse pero ella espero y supo esperar con calma y obtuvo su recompensa de que Ash regresará de nuevo a su vida después de que me dijera sus verdaderas intenciones entendí que estaba muy preocupado por ella y accedí a recibir un entrenamiento con él para pudiera estar más preparada contra los futuros retadores que llegaban al gimnasio, en ese momento cuando vi llegue de nuevo a mi hogar esta vez a tomar el lugar, de mi hermana me bajé del taxi le pagué al chofer y agarré mis maletas y me adentre al gimnasio y cuando vi a mi hermana garraspe mi garganta para poder llamar su atención y al verme adentro del gimnasio se pusieron muy sonrojados, y tartamudearon un poco._

—D-Daisy hace cuanto llegaste, al gimnasio no te vi cuando entraste pero de todas formas me alegra mucho que cumpliste lo que prometiste y eso lo apreció de verdad hermana no sabes cuanto esto significa mucho para mí me haces muy feliz pero que mis demás hermanas no opinaron lo mismo que tú de todas formas siempre harían lo que fuera para huir de sus obligaciones bien entonces creó que cómo ya estás aquí mañana nos podemos, ir yo y Ash supongo verdad Daisy dijo Misty un poco asustada de que le arruinaran su viaje. —

—Uh chicos no se preocupen por nada en fin cómo ya estoy aquí mañana pueden irse a Pueblo Paleta hermanita ve ya eres libre de hacer lo que tu quieres a partir de hoy te liberó de toda responsabilidad del gimnasio creó que ya es el momento de que seas feliz al lado quién tu elegiste para que sea tu amado o me equivoco Misty de que escogiste a Ash cómo tu pareja sí fue así bienvenido seas Ash sólo que cuídala mucho te entrego a mi hermana protégela cómo un tesoro sí suplicó Daisy a su cuñado. —

—Gracias Daisy y no te preocupes que yo cuidaré siempre de tu hermana siempre y si ya somos novios y mi viaje comienza en unas tres semanas y si nos vamos mañana llegaremos unos cuatro días después a Pueblo Paleta en donde descansaremos para poder irnos a Alola en está nueva travesía por esa nueva region muchas aventura nos esperan al lugar en dónde vamos comentó Ash. —

—Bien por ustedes cuida bien de mi hermana sí dijo Daisy un poco preocupada. —

—Está bien yo cuidaré de tu hermana lo prometo de verdad dijo el chico de pelo azabache tranquilizado a Daisy.

—Confió en ti cuñado. —

—Muy bien hora de dormir mañana será un largo viaje a pueblo paleta y debemos de partir muy temprano para poder llegar lo más rápido posible o si no podremos ir a Alola y tú no quieres que eso llegue a pasar amor, verdad entonces no iremos a dormir para irnos descansados a empezar el viaje para no tener mayores obstáculos en nuestro viaje de iba al pueblo natal de Ash los dos asintieron y se fueron a descansar. —

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

 _Muy bien hermana nosotros ya nos vamos hacía pueblo paleta, así no se cuando nos volveremos a ver dijo su hermana y no te preocupes que yo se que Ash me va a cuidar muy bien así es que nosotros nos vamos, ¿nos vamos ya Ash? Pregunto Misty a su novio._

—Sí claro ya nos podemos ir amor, dijo su novio. —

—Bye Daisy nos vemos después, se despidió su hermana. —

—Adiós Misty cuídate mucho por lo que más quieras le dijo su hermana. —

—Lo haré no te preocupes hermana nos vemos en otra ocasión. —

—Nos vemos muy pronto cuñada y gracias por todo Daisy nos vemos pronto comento el chico. —

 _ **Adiós chicos cuídense mucho Ash por lo que más quiera cuídala ella es un tesoro para nosotras dijo Daisy.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 7 nos leemos en el capítulo 8**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie cómo los personajes, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**_

 _ **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo, capítulo que acabo de terminar algunos dirán termina de editar tus otros fics pero les adelantó que muy pronto los adelantare no importa cuanto tiempo me lleve, lo hare, la Canción que se utilizo para inspirarme en está historia fue una hermosa canción titulada. Ova Noblesse de Gong bo Kyeong, espero les guste mucho.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_


	8. Capítulo: Tú Perteneces Conmigo

_**Historias Musicales**_

 _ **Presenta el:**_

 _ **Capítulo: 8 Tu perteneces a mí**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Aquí de nuevo una nueva historia musical espero que sea de su agrado, y recuerden que está historia no posee la letra pero sí quieren oírla la canción se llama You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift y disculpen de nuevo la tardanza de escribir este nuevo capítulo pero no me decidía por el tema de la canción hasta que me leí un fic en el que me decidí utilizar está canción para hacer, la historia ahora sin más preámbulos comenzamos con la historia, del fic.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 8 You Belong With Me**_

 _ **Ya habían pasado varios desde la última ves que se vieron cuando el vino de la región de Hoenn desde ese entonces siempre habían mantenido comunicación constante entre los dos emails chats por medio de sus redes la verdad que los dos se habían modernizado un poco para poder comunicarse mejor pero ha habido un tiempo para acá en dónde no se mandan ningún mensaje, y eso le preocupaba a ella el no saber nada de él según su última email el se encontraba en caminó a la región de Alola, pero según investigó la parte de la isla a dónde se dirigía Ash no tenía la suficiente señal para poderse comunicar pero debía de esperar unos cuantos meses para que pudieran comunicarse y ella a escuchar eso sus hermanas tomaron la decisión más dura de sus vidas el bienestar del gimnasio o el bienestar de su hermana y optaron por la segunda opción ya era el momento de que dejarán a Misty libre para que cumpliera su destinó de encontrarse con Ash en Alola cómo debe de ser ella al darse cuenta de eso se puso muy feliz.**_

—Como que hermanita nosotras hemos estado deliberando mucho y cómo que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que te vayas a Alola se sabe de sobra que tu no eres feliz aquí así que no te podemos seguir atando aquí tu no perteneces aquí tu perteneces con Ash y no lo niegues es la verdad le regaño la blonda a su hermana menor.

—Está bien hermana ahora sí me lo permiten es momento de ir a mi cuarto para hacer mis maletas que la región Alola es muy larga además necesito pasar por la casa de la Señora Ketchum para poder hablar con ella antes de poder partir a la región es de suma importancia ir a donde ella, por suerte Ash fue muy amable conmigo de obsequiarme un Pokémon volador me ha sido muy útil en mis batallas de Gimnasio y gracias a él he ganado muchas batallas dijo Misty muy feliz.

—Te felicitamos hermanita y te deseamos de verdad las mejores de las suertes en está nueva aventura que vas a iniciar en Alola esperamos que tu y Ash puedan ser novios muy pronto de verdad, se, lo deseamos de todo corazón nunca te había visto tan emocionada, con eso en mi vida pero eso es bueno para ti supongo dijo Lyli, a su hermana y ella sólo le asentó su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Gracias hermanas por todo su apoyo de verdad se los agradezco mucho y por favor cuiden. Muy bien del gimnasio en mí ausencia es lo único que les pido de todo corazón vean cómo me costó recuperar su reputación y yo creó en ustedes harán un excelente trabajo en ello creó que Daisy es la más indicada para que les enseñe todo acerca del gimnasio si de verdad quieren ser excelentes coordinadoras Pokémon, dijo Misty a las chicas y Daisy asintió.

—Cómo que nuestra hermanita tiene toda la, razón chicas debemos de practicar primero batallas de gimnasio para poder ser buenas coordinadoras Pokemon, además recuerdan que yo empecé a practicar con Misty por lo mismo yo quería que Misty fuera libre encerrada en estás cuatro paredes no va aprender nada de nada y no es justo además no vamos a regalar ninguna medalla, ya que para ser coordinadora se ocupa ser responsable, término de decir la blonda a sus hermanas sensacionales.

—Sabes estoy muy de acuerdo con Daisy cómo que debemos de ser más responsables a partir de ahora nuestra Sirenita no va a estar más con nosotras así que debemos de aprender, a valernos por nosotras mismas ya es hora de demostrarle a todos que no dependemos de Misty que podemos cuidar este gimnasio también cómo lo hizo ella en su debido tiempo, lo que no sabía ella es que cierta pelirroja escuchó todo eso y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

 _Gracias queridas hermanas por hacerse cargo del gimnasio durante mi ausencia prometo que le diré a Ash todo lo que siento por él lo haré buena suerte en el gimnasio chicas, espero que con la práctica que les dará nuestra hermana mayor, puedan hacer las mejores coordinadoras Pokémon cómo May o Dawn bueno ahora yo me voy hacía Pueblo Paleta debo de pasar por la casa de mamá de Ash ya que ella tiene un encargo para él y me dijo que sí podía llevárselo y yo le dije que sí pero la verdad me pregunto que será el encargó que le tengo que dar a Ash y es en ese momento que salgo de mi tren de pensamiento cuando algo o alguien me está hablando, a mí cuando lo vi no lo podría creer quién era esos Pokemon se asombre mucho de verlos de nuevo y les pregunté sin dudar ningún segundo a ellos._

—¿Eres tú de verdad TogueKiss? Pregunté un poco incrédula al Pokémon tipo hada, y el se me hecho a volar encima llorando de Alegría.

—Si mamá soy yo tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué haces por aquí en Cuidad verde? Pregunto su Pokémon a su madre.

—Verás cariño voy de caminó a Pueblo Paleta voy a ver a Delia ya que me pidió un encargo para tu padre, dijo la pelirroja a su pequeño Pokémon aunque ya está pequeño, para ella siempre será su pequeño ¿Qué te trae por aquí mi niño te vas a quedar conmigo, preguntó la ex líder de gimnasio al Pokémon Volador.

—Oh mamá cuanto te extrañado no sabes, desde ese día en que nos despedimos he estado esperando este reencuentro definitivo un momento mamá ¿No veo a Papá y a Pikachu? ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Quiero saber mamá no me ocultes nada por favor? Suplicó el pequeño Pokémon.

 _ **Entonces Misty le comienza a decir lo que ha sucedido con Ash por que no está con ella el sabe muy bien que se separaron hace rato pero pensaba que sólo era de forma temporal y cuando vio que no estaba con ella se asusto por un momento pensó que se pelearon pero, ella le contó que estaba en la región de Alola, y ella iría a la región pero primero debía de pasar por la casa de Ash por un encargo antes de poder irse además de que pasaría por dónde el profesor para obtener una Pokedex para ella, pero lo que no sabía es que se iba a llevar una grata sorpresa con un Pokémon muy familiar para ella.**_

—Hola Misty tanto tiempo de no verte, desde la última vez fue en Johto pero con Ash me encontrado un par de veces además ese es mi motivo que yo esté aquí yo quiero decir eh decidido que Ash sea mí entrenador me cansé de estar huyendo y decidí que es momento de enfrentar mi destinó y recurrí desde que Saliste de Cuidad Celeste, comentó MewTwo dejando sin aliento a la futura maestra acuática.

—No manches MewTwo de verdad, eso es lo que quieres que Ash te entrene ya lo haz pensado muy, bien digo no es que no quiero que vengas conmigo a Alola por que él está ahí pero primero debemos de ir a dónde la madre de Ash y luego a donde el profesor dijo, ella.

—Así es Misty ya yo lo decidí de hecho sostén a TogueKiss que vamos a ir a donde está la mamá de Ash, para que puedas ir por el encargo de Ash comentó el Pokémon un tanto Pícaro, al parecer ella estaba enamorada de él además Ash ya lo sabe pero ella deberá de descubrirlo por sí misma, se dijo así mismo MewTwo.

 _Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta._

 _Estaba cocinando cuando de momento un Pokémon un poco más alto que yo apareció en la sala venía con Misty agarrado de la mano ah debe de ser un nuevo que recién ella capturó caminó aquí pero el segundo se me hizo muy familiar y luego de analizarlo muy bien me di cuenta en realidad cual Pokémon era Toguepi el cual ya había evolucionado a TogueKiss vaya que sorpresa me dio entonces decidí que era momento de romper el hielo y saludar a los presentes._

—Hola Misty veo que viniste rápido y ya veo por que llegaste tan rápido pero en fin supongo que vendrás por el encargo que le llevarás a mi hijo te doy las gracias por llevármele personalmente a mi hijo, además llegaste justo a tiempo para ayudarme con la cena y ¿Quién es ese Pokémon que se parece a Mew? Preguntó Delia.

—Ah el es MewTwo esté quiere ser un Pokémon para su hijo y la verdad le vendría muy bien en su equipo es muy fuerte no es por alagar pero tiene muy buenos ataques Señora Ketchum este Pokémon sin duda alguna cuidará muy bien de su hijo, comento la pelirroja y la señora de pelo castaño se puso muy feliz por eso.

—Y ¿Por qué no lo haría? Preguntó él su hijo me ha protegido las veces que nos hemos visto y déjeme decirle que él será muy recompensado por eso el es una persona maravillosa y un excelente entrenador el mejor que hay así que usted es una madre muy afortunada, replicó Mewtwo a la señora de la casa, ella al principio estaba en Shock pero después se recuperó y vio que esté Pokémon le traería a su hijo algo de buena suerte para su único hijo y este Pokémon es fuerte y amable es bien padre para mi Ash pensó ella.

—Pónganse cómodos iré a llamar a profesor y de pasó avisarle que ya tu llegaste a mi casa, comentó la Señora Ketchum a sus invitados y ellos solamente dijeron.

—Esta bien Delia contestaron todos.

—Déjenme decirles el por que yo les di eso dones tanto a Ash y a Misty cómo lo mencioné antes ellos siempre me han ayudado y yo vi el potencial de lo que podrían ser cómo pareja en el futuro podrán ser marido y mujer ¿Quién sabe? Pero en fin volviendo al punto principal tanto tú como Ash saben cómo cuidar a sus Pokémon y no lo tratan como esclavos que eso es bueno, replicó Mewtwo a los demás que estaban presentes en la sala de la casa de los Ketchum, en ese momento Delia regresa para comunicarles algo a los presentes.

—Bien Misty ya hablé con el profesor, y me dijo que pronto vendría aquí y de pasó te traerá tu encargo para que no vayas hasta la reservación el registró de la Pokedex lo hará aquí hay conexión inalámbrica, para poderlo hacerlo de hecho yo había hablado con mi hijo y él estuvo de acuerdo, con eso así que entonces lo instalé y sí te preguntas cómo le hago, para poderlo pagar es simple de lo que yo gano vendiendo flores, que deja sus ganancias de vez en cuando Ash me ayuda por que yo le digo que cuando tengo algo demás que pagar, que me ayude y lo hace sin chistar, réplica Delia.

 _El transcurso de la cena todos estuvieron hablando acerca de la nueva región de Alola y de hecho de que no hubiera gimnasio eso sorprendió mucho a Misty y luego el profesor, conectó el aparato a la red Wi-Fi para proceder hacer el registro de la Pokedex a su dueña y de paso descargarle un paquete con la más reciente actualización de los Pokémon de Alola y que también contenían los mapas de la región nuestra hermosa pelirroja estaba muy sorprendida al ver todo lo que contenía dicha región una vez ingresada información tanto al sistema de la Liga Pokémon y a la Pokedex y con la información y mapas descargados procedieron a entregarle La Pokedex Lila a nuestra querida Sirena, se quedó muy sorprendida de ver la Pokedex de color Lila pero le agrado el color Lila es color variante de la Pokedex de Ash que es de color Morado son muy iguales, y eso se lo iba explicar el profesor para que no le quedará más dudas._

—Veras Misty está Pokedex es muy parecida a la de Ash de hecho les di la misma información así que con eso no hay problema una vez que estés cerca de su ubicación, actual los dos se podrán conectar entre sí para que tanto que tu y Ash se den, cuenta de su ubicación, y con esté nuevo sistema para registrar la Pokedex y a ti en el sistema de la Liga Pokémon es más sencillo ya tanto aquí cómo en Alola podrán verificar la información de la Pokedex cómo la tuya término de hablar el profesor sorprendiendo a todos.

—Ya veo profesor eso es, bueno saberlo ya que nos facilitan las cosas de verdad ahora la Liga Pokémon pone sistema automatizados para poder ingresar rápidamente a los registros cuando sea necesario, me parece que el mundo de la tecnología va a avanzando pero, ¿Profesor no hay peligro de utilicen mal los datos? Pregunto la chica.

—Buena pregunta déjame decirte que el programa es muy seguro así que no hay nada de que preocuparse ahora yo creó que es tiempo de irme así que antes de irme te daré tu Pokedex, y tu boleto el barco saldrá a eso de las 02:30PM tendrás tiempo suficiente para descansar un rato más de la cuenta, además se me olvidaba decirle que sale al sureste de Pueblo Paleta, dijo Samuel para luego partir hacía al Laboratorio y de paso quiere saber los avances de Tracey en el.

—Pues muchas gracias por su explicación profesor gracias por estar al pendiente de además ustedes son cómo mi familia eres cómo padre que no tuve y Delia eres cómo mi mamá que no la he vuelto a ver desde niña aunque la verdad no sé que sucedió con mis padres pero en fin entiendo que ya es muy tarde y debe de irse a descansar, y por favor me saluda a Tracey si no es mucha la molestia profesor, comentó la pelirroja.

—Bueno yo creó que ya es momento de irnos a dormir por que mañana va a salir muy atareado y Misty deberá de despertarse temprano sí quiere irse mañana a eso de las 10:00 am cuídese mucho profesor y nos veremos mañana, si Dios lo permite pero ahora es tiempo de irnos a dormir ya es tarde son 09:00 PM, replicó Delia antes de irse a dormir con sus huéspedes pero antes de hacerlo llamó a Mewtwo para que saliera.

—Bueno se fue gracias por la comida pero tenía que desaparecer un rato para meditar, con costó me conoció pero si me quedaba ahí de seguro me iba a investigar, y eso me arruinaría mis planes de encontrarme con Ash, dijo el Pokémon Psíquico a los presentes.

 _Entendemos tú posición y la respetamos, replicaron ambas mujeres, para luego irse a dormir Delia en su cuarto y Misty en el cuarto de Ash y mientras que los Pokémon van a dormir en otro cuartos especiales para ellos Delia los mandó a hacer, para cuando tuvieran que descansar tantos los Pokémon de sus amigos cómo los suyos, está noche será la última antes de que partan a la región de Alola a encontrarse con Ash para poderlo ver y quién sabe, podérsele confesar al entrenador despistado de su región, espera y veras Ash voy a hacerte una grata sorpresa, para ti, pensó la ex líder para si misma._

 _A la mañana siguiente._

—Supongo que es un adiós pero algo me dice, que no lo es que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, dijo la Señora Ketchum.

—Sí así es un hasta pronto Delia, comentó la pelirroja.

—Hasta luego profesor nos veremos muy pronto se despidió la chica de cuidad Celeste.

—Adiós Misty cuídate mucho, se despidió de ella.

—Lo mismo digo Misty cuídate mucho en tu viaje.

 _Después de un largo viaje de unas 12 horas el barco por fin ingresó al territorio de Alola, además Misty ya quería ir darle esos ricos panecillos que su madre le hizo con mucho, amor pero lo que no sabía el es que él le tenía una grata sorpresa, y también Ash se sorprendería de ver a un viejo amigo al lado de él, pensó ella para si misma._

—Tal parece que Misty ya ingresó a la región, es cuestión de minutos para que el barco atraque para que puedan descargar los pasajeros, menuda sorpresita se va a llevar Misty cuando lo vea, pensó Ash, Mallow ven aquí quiero que estés aquí quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mi dijo, el chico moreno pero Mallow, sólo le Asintió con su cabeza.

—Está bien se nota que gusta eh Ash, dijo su amiga feliz por él.

 _45 minutos después el barco atracó en el muelle de Alola._

—Bienvenida a Alola Misty espero que te guste esta región además quiero que conozcas a Mallow, mi amiga Mallow ella es Misty y Misty ella es Mallow espero que se lleven bien, comento Ash

—Hola Misty como lo dijo Ash me llamo Mallow y soy su amiga, espero que podamos ser buenos amigas, dijo ella.

—Lo mismo digo yo respondió Misty.

—Bueno nos vemos al rato chicos.

—Adiós Mallow dijeron los dos.

—Iré directo al grano Misty siempre he tenido ese sentimiento hacía a ti hoy te lo voy a demostrar, Pokebolas ve, y se van reflejando a dos Pokémon tipo foca y Misty chilla de alegría pero Ash tenía que decirle algo, estos Pokémon representan lo que somos Misty ellos están unidos y es eso lo que yo querías que supieras que todo lo que siento por ti estos dos pequeñines también lo siente por eso yo te daré uno ¿cual escoges? Preguntó Ash.

—Aww que tiernos son bueno yo escogeré, a la hembra y de verdad Ash es una bonita manera de decir, todo lo que uno siente por el otro te felicito además déjeme decirte qué yo también tengo esos mismos sentimientos que tu por mí Pokebolas ve se liberan de las Pokebolas a TogueKiss y Mewtwo y Ash se queda asustado de verlos a los dos el Pokémon tipo hada se acerca y abraza a su papá dejarle saber cuanto lo extrañó a él y a Pikachu, y en ese momento Mewtwo le pregunta algo.

—¿Ash quiero que tu seas mi entrenador, dijo Mewtwo al azabache.

—Vaya me dejaste sorprendido pero sí aceptó que seas mi Pokémon dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

—Gracias Ash dijo Mewtwo, a partir de Ahora pasará a ser uno de sus Pokémon se dijo Mewtwo para sí mismo.

—De nada Mewtwo, comento Ash al Pokémon Psíquico.

 _En ese momento los entrenadores no tenían más cosas que decir, ya todo estaba dicho las acciones dicen que mil y una palabras y luego compartieron un tierno pero hermoso beso para luego sellar su amor con profundo besó demostrando que nada y nadie podrá separarlos ya siempre lucharan contra los obstáculos que les ponga el destino._

 _Fin del capítulo: 8 Nos vemos en el capítulo 9_

 _Pokeshipping Fun2017~._

 _ **Descargo: Los Personajes de Pokémon les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri a Pokémon Nintendo y Game Freak.**_

 _ **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, este nuevo capítulo este capítulo va dedicado para dos escritoras para KeliLigth feliz cumpleaños adelantado para que veas que no se me olvida tu cumpleaños. La segunda dedicada es para Lady Candy, sé lo duro que te ha dado la vida y me uno en tu dolor tu no eres la única que ha perdido a alguien yo te lo digo por que pase por lo mismo que tu compañera espero que sí lees esto puedas mandarme un mensaje privado nos leemos al rato o cuando puedas, se que ustedes dirán termina ya tu traducción pero necesito escribir estos capítulos de mis fic para poder traducirlo tranquilamente, y no se preocupen terminaré de actualizar mis otros fics, la canción que se Utilizó es You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift espero que les guste mucho mis compañeros, Pokeshippers.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


End file.
